When the Going Gets Tough
by Domstar14
Summary: Gabriella just moved to New Mexico and is afraid to make new friends because her and her mother frequently move. That all changes when she meets Troy. Will she be able to let herself befriend him and maybe become more with him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Gabriella Montez. My mom and I have just moved here to New Mexico for her job. This is probably the fourth high school I will be attending, and I am only a junior! Mom's job takes us all over the U.S. It was hard at first because I would make friends and then have to leave them because; once again we had to move. I have found a way to deal with it though, I stick to studying and try to avoid any type of friendship, it's easier to say goodbye, I found that it's a lot easier, especially when we have to move again! It was the last day of summer and I was sitting on my front porch at my new house reading, when a shadow came in front of me.

"Hi," said the curly big haired boy in front of me.

"Hello," I replied. I didn't know why he was there, but hey someone was talking to me! I just went with it!

"Are you visiting someone or did you move in, because I have never seen you around here before, and i pretty much know everyone," he said with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I just moved here with my mom," I replied to his question.

"That's cool! So what school will you be attending?" He asked yet again. I was starting to wonder why he was being so nosy! Maybe he was making small talk…who knows!

"East High," I replied kindly.

"No way! That's where I go! This is going to be awesome. Not only do I live across the street but we are going to be at teh same school too! Wait until the gang meets you they are going to love you…" just as he was about to finish his rambling he yelled out to a very handsome boy with long, sandy brown hair. He almost looked like a surfer boy! "Troy come here and meet the new neighbor!" He yelled to the very cute guy that was running pass. "Oh by the way my name is Chad," said Chad!

"I'm Gabriella," I replied.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked the boy Chad referred to as Troy.

"Dude this Gabriella, she just moved in and guess what?! She's going to East High with us!" Chad enthusiastically said.

"Hi, I'm Troy. I guess I live down the block from you! I hope that you don't think that Chad is a creep or anything, he just gets really excited over new things!" he laughed and asked, "When did you move in?"

"I'm Gabriella. We just got here this morning. Thanks for clearing that up about Chad, not gonna to lie but he did kinda creep me out when he started asking all those questions. You should have seen how wide his eyes got when I told him what high school I was going to attend!" I said giggling.

"Chad, time for dinner," yelled a woman from Chad's house.

"Coming Mom," Chad yelled back. He turned to Troy and I. "Sorry guys I have to go eat. See you tomorrow at school Gabriella. Troy, call me later," he said as he winked at Troy. I think that it was one of those, "good luck with girl" type winks, but I'm not sure.

"Bye man," Troy said.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you," I said as Chad turned running for his house.

"He sure does love his food!" Troy said with a laugh. I looked at him puzzled. "Oh, Chad is the one in our group that can eat and wat and eat and still be hungry." Troy explained.

"Oh," i said with a laugh.

"So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, unless you want to take a walk? I can show you some of the hang outs around here," said Troy with a grin on his face.

"That would be great! I was afraid I would get lost tomorrow on my way to school tomorrow morning." I said with a little giggle.

"Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you want I can give you a ride. I pick up Chad every morning so it would be no big deal." He said.

"That would be great, thank you so much." I replied as we began to walk down the block.

**The Next Morning**

"Mom do you have all the papers that I need filled out?" I yelled from upstairs.

"Yes hunny, I put them in your folder that was on your bed. Come and get breakfast." She yelled in reply.

"Coming," I yelled. I went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Sorry mom, that's Troy I have to go. I'll see you tonight." I kissed her and left.

"Ok sweetie, have a good day," she said as i ran out the front door.

I walked out of my house to see a black range rover in Chad's drive way. Troy got out of the car and was walking towards my house. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me walking towards him.

"I was on my way to go and get you, like a gentleman would" he laughed and continued "I was going to introduce myself to my mom so she knew that you were ok and not going to school with some random person." he said.

Wow this guy was amazing. Not only was he cute, he was caring. This can't be real, it has to be a joke or something…right? He wanted to meet my mom, most guys are terrified of parents, and that's when they are dating…wait we're not dating and he wants my mom to like him. Oh my gosh, I'm falling for him. This has never happened to me, what do I do? What do I say?

I just giggled.

"You're giggle is cute!" he said with a smile.

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and got lost. They were amazing they looked at me as if they were trying to read my soul. I just stood there with a huge smile on my face in a daze. Oh man I am in trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

**That day at school**

We walked in, Chad, Troy and I. I was so nervous. I think that Troy noticed I was nervous because he took my hand into his and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Gabriella, you'll be fine."

I looked up at him with a smile and he returned with a reassuring one.

"Come on Captain; let's take Gabs, to the registration office. It's ok that I call you that right?" he asked me.

I never had a nickname; I was never in one place for a long enough time to be able to have friends give me one. I liked it, it made me feel as though I was apart of a friendship. Wait, why did Chad call Troy Captain? I looked over to Chad with a smile and said, "Yea, I like that nickname! Can I ask why you called Troy Captain?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, I forget to tell you that Troy and I are on the basketball team, and well Mr. Bolton over here is the Captain. You should go to our games and watch this super star at work," said Chad.

Troy looked at me with a face so red it looked like he spent the day out in the sun without sun tan lotion on. Wow major déjà vu.

I giggled at Troy's embarrassment and took his hand into mine and whispered, "It's ok Troy, don't worry you'll be fine." Then I looked at Chad and said, "Of course I'll come see you two play! When is your first game?" I asked.

"Wow Gabs, the season doesn't start until November, we still have plenty of time," Chad said. I looked at him and blushed.

"Oh, well I guess you have all that time to explain to me how this whole basketball thing works," I said walking off in the direction of the registers office. Troy and Chad followed laughing and yelled in unison, "Gabs the office is this direction!" Pointing in the opposite direction I was walking.

**During Homeroom**

I walked into a classroom with a "Ms. Darbus" as my homeroom teacher. I couldn't believe that I had like five classes with Troy. I was so happy that I was able to see him. Wait, what am I saying, I can't let my self get wrapped up in this crush, it will only hurt that much more when I have to move again. I walked into the classroom to find Troy in the front seat and Chad behind him with a basketball. Tory gave me this cheeky smile as I walked up to who I assumed was Ms. Darbus.

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez," I said introducing myself.

"Ah, hello Ms. Montez, I am Ms. Darbus, your homeroom teacher. You can have a seat in the back row next to Taylor." Ms. Darbus replied.

"Um…may I ask who Taylor is?" I asked shyly.

"I am," a voice said from the back. I turned around to find a girl with brown hair and a lot of books on her desk.

"Hello Gabriella, I am Taylor. It's nice to meet you," she said politely. As she said this Chad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey babe, I missed you all day," said Chad.

"I missed you too," Taylor said turning around to hug him.

"Gabs, this is my girlfriend Taylor," Chad said.

"I know Chad, we just introduced ourselves," I said giggling with Taylor.

Troy walked up to us and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking; he thought my giggle was cute. Just the thought of him looking at me and thinking the same thing I was made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I don't know what's coming over me but I really do think that I am falling for Troy. How can this be, we just met yesterday. I can't have feelings like this for him already….can I?


	3. Chapter 3

**After school**

This was probably the best first day of school I have had in a long time! Taylor and I have like every class together. She is so nice, and she and Chad make such a cute couple. I never really had a real boyfriend, I mean sure I have gone out here and there on a date, but never that head over heels, butterflies in your stomach, shaky knees with one kiss, type of relationship with a guy.

Taylor said that the whole gang was going to Chad's house after school and that I can meet them there. I was supposed to meet them at lunch but I had to go and fill out more papers for the office. I'm excited to meet them. I hope that they like me. Taylor, Chad, and Troy said that they would love me because I was so easy to talk to, and there was one girl who love that the best. I think they said that her name was Sharpay. They said that she loved shopping, well what girl doesn't I am there with her, and that she loved to talk about herself. That's fine with me I mean I am a good listener…I was practically invisible my entire high school career, the only thing I know how to do is listen!

I walked up to Chad's door after I had gone home to change. Troy answered the door….oh, he's so cute!

"Hey Gabs! Come on in everyone is in Chad's room," Troy said.

"Oh ok," I replied and giggled.

"There's my favorite giggle" he laughs "hey gabs can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course Troy," I said with a cheeky smile.

"Do you think we can hang out tonight when we leave here? I was just wondering if we could get to know each other better. You seem like an awesome girl to talk to and I wanted to get to know you better, but I know that I can't do that with the gang here," he explained.

"Yea I would like that Troy," I said trying not to blush, it wasn't working I was as red as can be! We walked in to Chad's room. Chad got up and engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Hi Chad," I said loosing breathe.

"Guys this is Gabriella. I think you can call her Gabs, I mean Troy, Taylor and I do so I don't think it would be a problem," Chad said and then turned to me, "Gabs, this is the gang" he began to point to around to the people on the floor, most of them paired off into couples. I could tell because they were either holding hands or had their arms wrapped around each other. "That's Kelsi and Jason, Zeke and Sharpay, Ryan and Martha, and well you already know Taylor and me and Troy," he said with a laugh.

"Hey Guys," I said shyly.

"Oh My Gosh! I love your outfit it is super cute," squealed Sharpay. Everyone looked at her laughed.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey how about we play a game to break the ice and get to know each other better," said Kelsi. Everyone agreed and formed a circle on the floor. We had decided to play truth or dare.

"I'll start," said Chad. "Ok…umm….Sharpay…truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Dare," Sharpay replied.

"Ok, I dare you to go a day without talking about fashion," said Chad with an evil grin on his face.

"WHAT!!!??? Oh My Gosh, what did I do to you that I have to go an entire day without the love of my life? That's harsh!" exclaimed Sharpay.

"Hey!" said Zeke with a puppy dog face.

"Babe, you know that fashion comes before you…its just how like is. JUST KIDDING you know I love you!" she said giving Zeke a kiss, which turned out to be a very passionate kiss.

I wish that I had a boyfriend that I could kiss like that. I guess I never really had a kiss that was full of passion.

Everyone looked over at Zeke and Sharpay and yelled, "You can stop now!"

"I think that I can do that not talking about you know what if you keep me distracted like that!" said Sharpay with her eyes still closed and a huge smile on her face.

"Gabby, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked me.

"Truth," I said a little nervous. I think that Troy picked up on the nervous tone in my voice because he tapped my hand and smiled at me reassuringly.

"How far have you gone?" Sharpay asked impatient to know the answer.

"Well I have gone all the way to China and I have been all over the United States because of my mom's job," I said with a giggle.

"No, no, no that's no—" Sharpay began.

"I know," I interrupted. Everyone laughed. "I actually haven't gone that far. Because I move around so often I never really had a guy that I could call my boyfriend. I mean I went out on dates, but never had that one guy that I could introduce as my boyfriend," I explained.

All the girls awed in unison, while the boys just looked at each other. We continued to play and I learned a little more about everyone. It was about 7 and everyone was getting ready to head home. Troy looked at me and smiled while he said bye to everyone. I said good bye to everyone and walked out with Troy.

"You ready to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yea let's go," I replied as he took my hand into his. I smiled and walked hand and hand with Troy. I don't know what is happening but I want Troy to be the first guy that I can introduce as my boyfriend. Wait! Gabriella what are you saying, yea he's cute and nice, and caring, and generous, and cute, and informative, and cute, and OH MY GOSH I have fallen for Troy Bolton!


	4. Chapter 4

**Troy's Point of View (POV)**

I can't believe she hasn't already been taken by someone. I mean she's absolutely beautiful and smart, and she is so caring to others, I mean she listened to Sharpay talk and believe me I know how hard it is to sit there and listen to nothing but her talking about herself. Gabby didn't even yawn once she sat there paying attention to every word she said. I hope that she didn't see me staring at her the whole time. I just can't help it she is so amazing. I'm glad that she agreed to come on this walk with me. I can really get to know her better and she can get to know me, then when I finally ask her to the homecoming dance in a few weeks, it won't be so awkward. I took her hand and she didn't move it…maybe she likes me too. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend so bad, but she never had a boyfriend, it might freak her out if I ask her, especially considering we have only known each other a day! I think that I am falling for Gabriella Montez!

"So how do you like East High so far?" I asked.

"I love it. I think that this is the first time I have made friends I feel that I can keep, even if I do move again! I mean you guys are all so sweet and considerate and understanding. I love just hanging out with you guys because I feel as though I have known all of you for years. That's how I know that I am welcomed!" she said in her soft gentle voice.

"Gabs, you are welcomed. I- I mean- we all love that you are here and are apart of the group. just wait until the homecoming dance," I said. Oh shit I mentioned the dance, I don't think that she knows about that yet.

"Yea…wait what dance?" she asked confused.

"The homecoming dance," I replied.

"Oh, I don't know if I want to go," she said. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. What was she saying…why wouldn't she want to go to the dance?

"What? What wouldn't you want to go to the dance?" I asked curious.

"Well for the dances you have to wait for a guy to ask you, and I don't want to go with just some random guy that asks me, I want to be able to have fun with the person that I am going with," she said as she turned slightly pink.

"Well what if I was to say that I want to ask you to go with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Well then I think that I would be excited to go and say yes to you," she said with a HUGE smile on her face.

"Well then, Gabriella Montez would you like to be my date to the homecoming dance?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Um, I think that I am going to have to think about that Troy...just kidding, of course! I would love to go with you Troy. Not only am I comfortable with you, I mean I think that I can talk on and on with you and I cant do that with most people, but I know that we are going to have a blast!" she said excitedly.

She turned and faced me; her face was only inches away from my face. Oh, how I want to kiss her right now. Troy man be cool, you don't want to freak her out.

She leaned in and hugged me. I hugged her back not wanting to let go. She smelt so good and her skin was so soft. I wanted to just stay like this forever. She pulled away and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of her.

"Sorry," she said.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I asked completely confused.

"I didn't mean to hug you, I was jus—"

I interrupted her, "don't worry about it! I like hugs and from you they are even better." Wait did I just say that?! What the hell is going on with you Troy? It's like she makes you feel like no one else in the world. I want to kiss her so bad.

**Gabriella's POV**

Oh My Gosh, he said he loves my hugs. I want to kiss him so bad, but what if I am bad at kissing, I don't want to embarrass myself. His hugs make me feel so safe and secure like nothing can happen to me because he is wrapped around me. I looked up at him and smiled he smiled back. I leaned in and gave him another hug, but before he let go I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Oh shit what did I kiss him for? Now you've done it Gabs, now he's going to go running in the opposite direction. I looked down in embarrassment; I felt Troy's fingers under my chin lifting it up towards his face.

"Gabs its ok; I'm glad that you kissed my cheek. But I want to tell you that I have been fighting the urge to kiss you. Would it be ok if I kissed you?" he asked in the cutest way. This was it my first kiss. I love that it will be with Troy, I mean come one he just asked permission to kiss me unlike most guys who would have just made a move not knowing how the girl felt about it.

I looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes of his and nodded yes.

He leaned in and kissed me with the gentle touch I think that I have ever experienced. I threw my arms around his neck massaging his cheek. He pushed away the loose hair that fell into my face but never broke our kiss. I pulled away and kept my eyes closed and smiled. When I finally opened them Troy smiled at me, kissed my nose, and took me into a warm protective and secure hug.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe we shared our first kiss. She has the softest lips. I don't want this night to end. I gave her another hug and felt her shiver. I was so warm from thinking about her that I didn't realize she was so cold.

"Hey are you ok Gabs I felt you shiver?" I asked as I took off my jacket.

"Yea I'm just a little cold," she replied as a wrapped my jacket around her.

"There you go. Nice and warm!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Thanks!" she replied and kissed my cheek.

"Let's head home," I said offering her my hand. She took it and we began to walk back to her house hand in hand in a comfortable silence.

**At Gabriella's Front Door (Gabriella's POV)**

"Thanks for coming with me for a walk," said Troy

"No Thank you Troy," I said as I took off his jacket and handed it to him.

"I guess that I will see you tomorrow morning, when I pick you up for school?" he asked.

"Yea definitely," I replied.

"But this time, I'll come to the door and get you!" he said with a laugh.

"Ok," I replied.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Good Night and Sweet Dreams Gabriella." He walked to his car as I watched him drive off.

I went upstairs to my room and just thought about everything that had happened that night. I got my first kiss and he was such a gentleman about it too. I have a date for the dance…oh my gosh what am I going to wear! He wished me good night and sweet dreams! Oh Troy Bolton you have me under your spell!


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I have been hanging out a lot! I love hanging out with him, we have so much fun. We aren't officially dating yet, but most of the girls that flaunt all over him at school think that we are. He walks me to every class, even if he isn't in it with me, and he picks me up and drives me home from school everyday. We kiss here and there, but nothing too passionate. I don't think that I want to do that unless we are officially dating. My mom has always told me that a guy will be more interested in you if you make him chase you, that doesn't mean be a tease or anything, but don't give into the guys spell right away. I have never had to deal with that because we move so often, but with Troy it is so hard not to share a passionate kiss, I mean even the little pecks here and there are filled with passion, at least to me they are. His kisses leave me weak in the knees or in a daze. I want him to ask me out, I really do, but I'm beginning to wonder if he is only in it for the chase?

After school today Sharpay, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi and I are going to the mall to buy dresses for the dance next week. They were so happy when they found out that I was going with Troy. They told me that he always tends to go with the first girl that flaunts all over him, just because he doesn't want millions of girls running to him and asking him all at once, that would put him in an awkward position!

"So Gabs, how's the whole Troy thing going?" asked Taylor. All the girls knew that I had a huge crush on him.

"It's ok. But I'm beginning to wonder if he's only in it for the chase," I said looking at the dresses.

"What do you mean?" asked Sharpay.

"Well my mom always said that you want a guy to chase you instead of being to easy for him to get because then he knows that any guy can get you at anytime. I tried that with Troy, but I don't tease him, I mean we share kisses here and there but I want to deepen them and make them more passionate but I don't want him to think that I am easy," I said pulling out a gorgeous hot pink dress.

"Oh Gabs, if anyone is clueless when it comes to that stuff it's boys," said Martha.

"Yea she's right. I have never seen Troy pay as much attention to you to any other girl. I mean Gabs, he walks you to every single class AND carries your books for you," said Kelsi with a huge smile on her face. I thought of the first time that Troy kissed me, it was only two weeks ago, but i remember it like it was last night. Just the thought of being in his arms brought a smile to my face.

"Yea, maybe your right, do you think I should make the first move?" I asked wanting to know the answer so bad.

"I think that you should talk with him and let him know how you feel. Maybe then he will finally get the clue to ask you out or make the first move!" exclaimed Taylor. She wanted us to be together; well all the girls did really. Troy and I were the only ones in the group that weren't together; I mean there were Zeke and Sharpay, Martha and Ryan, Kelsi and Jason, and Chad and Taylor. Whenever we hung out it was like couples against the world or something. I didn't mind though because like I said, Troy and I act as if we are a couple.

"Sounds good. Hey girls what do you think of this dress?" I asked coming out of the changing room.

I looked at all the girls with their mouths dropped to the floor.

"What? Is it too much?" I asked turning around to go back and change.

"You look totally irresistible! Troy will want to keep you by his side the whole night. He won't want another guy to look your direction!" exclaimed Sharpay.

The dress was hot pink and very fitted. It showed every curve possible on my body. I had never worn anything like this, but it was a new city with new friends and I think it is time for a new Gabriella. Well in the sense of style and opening up to people more. I have to admit though I looked in the mirror and I did look quite hot!

**With the boys at Troy's house (Troy's POV)**

"Yo Troy, have you asked Gabriella to make it official yet?" asked Zeke.

"No not yet. Man I want to so bad. She's is the most amazing girl ever. Not only is she smart beyond belief, she's gorgeous on the inside and outside. We can sit at the park and watch a sunset without talking at all and it's not uncomfortable. We just sit there with my arms around her and relax, it makes me feel as though nothing can come between us. She says that when she is in my arms she feels so safe and secure. I love when she says that because it shows me that she trusts me. I think that I am falling in love with her," I said thinking of Gabriella and her soft skin and the smell that filled the air when she walked by.

"Dude you got it bad," said Chad.

"Yea man, Kelsi told me that this is Gabs's first real dance with a guy that she was into. They all went shopping for dresses, and she text me saying that you would not believe the dress that Gabriella bought," said Jason.

"Really?!" I asked with a smile across my face.

"Yea, she said that event he girls said she was hot in it!" Jason exclaimed, he continued, "If that's true, man you better keep in eye on Dan."

"Dude there is like a million Dan's at school. Which one are you talking about?" I asked ready to go beat the crap out of this Dan guy.

"The football captain," said Chad, Jason, and Zeke at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting really jealous and angry.

"Dude, he has had his eye on Gabriella since the first day she walked into East High. Plus we over heard him talking saying that he was pissed you asked her to the dance before he had a chance to, and that he was going to beat you to the punch of asking her to go out," explained Zeke.

"Well I had planned on asking her out at the dance. I have this whole surprise set up and it's going to be amazing," I said with a smile on my face. I was starting to cool down with the just thought of asking Gabby to be my girlfriend. "The plan is…"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Day of the Dance**

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe that today is the dance. I have been looking forward to it like all day. The girls are coming over to my house to get ready and then the boys are meeting us here later! I have noticed that the football captain, I think his name is Dennis or something, has been following me around school. Creepy much, I think so! I wanted to ask the girls about, but anytime I get the chance Troy comes up behind and puts his arms around me for a hug.

_Door bell rings_

"Hey guys," I said as I answered the door.

"Hey Gabs! You ready to get ready…did that make any sense?" Sharpay giggled.

"Yea I have everything set out upstairs, makeup, nail polish, hair accessories, everything you can imagine. My mom ordered us some pizza so we don't have to worry about food," I explained very excitedly. Hello this was my first dance with a guy that I think I might be in love with!

"Great," the girls said as they followed me upstairs.

"Hey guys, I have been dying to ask you something all week, but anytime I try Troy comes and I don't want to ask you in front of him. Obviously he isn't here and now is the perfect time to talk about this," I said.

All the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at me with concerned faces.

"Ok well you know the football captain, Dennis right?" I asked.

The girls all laughed and Martha corrected me, "Dan?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yea," I giggled and continued, "well I have noticed that he has been following me around like all week and it's kinda creeping me out," I said.

The girls all looked at me and then back at each other.

"Gabs, we thought that you knew he has been crushing on you," said Taylor.

"Yea. Jason told me that he over heard him talking to the football team saying how he was mad that Troy is taking you to the dance before he was able to ask you and that he will beat Troy to the punch of asking you to be his girlfriend," said Kelsi.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I don't like him, I really like Troy. I would never date him, I don't even know his name!" I laughed.

"Gabs calm down. Let's get ready for tonight, I think that it will be one that you will never forget!" said Sharpay with an evil grin on her face.

"Ok," I agreed not picking up on what she was implying.

**An hour before the dance**

"Where are the boys?" asked Sharpay.

"Don't worry I am sure they are on their way. They know not to keep you waiting for a dance!" Taylor giggled.

_Doorbell rings_

I went to answer the door to find the boys there.

"Hey Gabs," They said as they walked in, except for Troy. He was standing there with his mouth to the floor.

"Hey hot stuff," I said as I hugged him and giggled, "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, Um, yea, I mean hello? Um you l-lo-look nice, I mean beautiful, I mean amazing, I mean gorgeous," he stuttered.

"Thanks Troy," I said giggling and walking to the living room where everyone was waiting.

All the couples were together, of course, and giving each other googley eyes and kisses here and there. My mom walked in and said hello to the boys and had us all line up for pictures. She wanted just the girls first so we all lined up.

"Dude wipe your mouth you're drooling," whispered Chad with a laugh.

"Man look at her. She's beautiful," Troy whispered back.

"Ok now the guys," my mom instructed. They all lined up together. They were so cute!

"Gabs Troy can't take his eyes off of you!" Taylor whispered.

"That's a good thing!" I whispered back with a smile on my face.

We all took our individual couple pictures, I was with Troy of course, and one of everyone together.

"Bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow," I said hugging her and walking out the door.

"Ok Sweetie be careful and call me tomorrow morning when you wake up," she replied.

"Troy, why aren't we going with everyone else?" I asked as we walked right past his car.

"Because we have this," he said while pointing to a town car and driver opening the door for us.

"Oh My Gosh Troy! You didn't have to do this," I said getting into the car. It was only the two of us everyone else took their own cars. Somehow I had the feeling that everyone was in on something except me!

**In the Car**

"Gabriella, I wanted this night to be special for you, I know that this is your first dance with a guy, and I want it to be memorable for you," he said. See what I mean how can anyone not fall for such a sweet and adorable guy like him??

"Thank you so much Troy, it will be because I'm spending it with you and not Dan," I said with a smile.

Troy looked at me and asked, "What do you mean?"

Did I say some thing wrong? Oh shit I brought up Dan. How could I ruin the perfect moment by bringing up another guys name?

I turned and faced Troy so that we were looking into each others eyes, "Troy that Dan guy has been following me all week and it was creeping me out. Then when I talked to the girls about it today they said that he wanted to ask me but didn't because he found out that you had already asked me," I said.

"Well what would you have said if he asked you before I did?" Troy looked at me curious.

"NO," I exclaimed, "I want this night to be spent with you. I mean look at me right now I just told you everything that happened and normally I don't open up to people like that. Troy you have this spell over me or something, but I like it," I said with a laugh.

"Good because tonight is going to be special for both you and me," he said.

Troy wrapped his arm around me; I laid my head on his shoulder and just loved the moment by that we were having watching the scenery as the driver drove. I hope that he asks me to be his girlfriend before that Dan guy does. I don't know him and I don't want any trouble to happen between him and Troy. I know that Troy likes me a lot more than just a friend, but I'm not sure if he is the jealous type? I just want to enjoy tonight, and so far it is something that I will remember.


	7. Chapter 7

**They arrive at the dance (Troy's POV)**

The door opens up for Gabby, only it's not the driver, its Dan.

"Hello Beautiful," Dan said while opening the door for Gabriella and helping her out of the car. What the hell was this asshole doing? He knew that she was with me and that we were practically dating. I don't like this one bit, he needed to walk away and not even look at Gabby tonight.

"Hello Dennis," Gabby replied. I laughed; I was glad that she didn't give him the time of day. I wanted her to be all mine and tonight when I ask her to be my girlfriend hopefully she will say yes and she will be mine to hold and protect and show my affection for her whenever I want!

"Um…my name is Dan. You know the Captain of the football team!" the slime ball said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry I hate football, I'm more of a basketball girl," she said turning and facing me. I kissed her forehead and took her hand and gave Dan a look that said stay away from her.

"Sorry Dan, I think that Gabby would like to go inside and dance with me now, we'll talk to you later or something," I said walking in with Gabby and a huge smile on my face.

We walked into the gym…

**Gabby's POV**

When we walked into the gym hand in hand I thought that I was in a movie or something. The gym was decorated with red and white streamers and balloons. All the tables were covered with white and red table cloths and confetti. On the built in stage there was a DJ with strobe lights and smoke machines. It was amazing, I loved the sight of this. Spending this with Troy made it all that more special to me.

"Wow," I said in amazement.

"Let's go beautiful. We want to show off what an amazing dancer you are!" said Troy taking my jacket and purse and placing them on a chair at a table and took my hand to go out to the dance floor.

"Ok," I said following him.

We danced to every song that came on. We had just finished dancing to "Gimme More" by Brittney Spears, which I was surprised that Troy would dance to that song, but anyway, the song "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" by Areosmith came on.

Troy looked at me and I smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course you may," I said with a smile on my face.

He placed his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought me closer to him so that our bodies were touching and moving as one. I place my head on his shoulders and we swayed back and forth. I felt as though we were the only ones in the room.

I lifted my head so that I was looking directly into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. He smiled and pulled me even closer to him, if that was even possible. I loved when he did this because I felt as though we were one and that nothing could ever come between us.

The song ended and the girls came up to me.

"Troy we are stealing her away from you because this is a girl's song, that we requested for us to all have fun and dance to. And believe me you do not want to dance to this song!" said Sharpay grabbing me away from Troy.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I asked them.

"Gabs you have been with him all night, and like I said you do not want to dance with a guy to this next song. This is a song to dance with a group of girls!" said Taylor agreeing with Sharpay.

Just as they pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" came on. They were right; I did want to dance with them to this rather than Troy. I know that may seem really mean, but come on at a dance you have to have a few dances with just the girls!

**Troy's POV**

I was upset that they took Gabby away from me like that, but it all came clear when that song came on. I don't want to dance to that song with her, let her have a girls dance, she has been with me all night, not that I'm complaining or anything because I loved every moment. When we were slow dancing I took in her perfume, it smelt so good just like she always did. As we danced I would bring my hand up and down her arms, and they were as soft as can be. I love everything about her, but I don't want to ask her out tonight by saying, "Gabriella I LOVE YOU" that would send her running in the opposite direction. No my plan will work out nicely! I can't wait for the sleepover tonight.

I looked over at the girls on the dance floor, they were having a blast; jumping from side to side as they sang along to the words.

**Later that night at the sleepover (Gabriella's POV)**

We pulled up to the hotel. We had rented out a suite for all of us for the night. I was so excited, yet scared at the same time. I mean Troy and I were spending the night with each other, probably right next to each other, because yet again we were with all the couples. we went up to the room and all settled in.

Sharpay and the girls all looked at Troy, and he nodded to them. What was going on? I am so confused!  
"Lets play Truth or Dare," said Martha.

"Ok," everyone replied.

That was weird, the guys are normally the ones who hate to play the game and moan every time we even suggest playing it.

"I'll start," said Kelsi, "Gabriella Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

"Dare," I replied.

"I dare you to kiss the guy that you have a crush on in the room on the cheek," she said with a grin.

I think that I know where this was going, so I decided to have a little fun with it.

I leaned towards Chad and almost had my lips brush against his cheek, mind you he was sitting next Troy, but at the last minute I turned my head and kissed Troy's cheek.

"Thank God Gabs, I thought that I was gonna have to put you in your place," said Taylor with a giggle and Chad wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea Gabs, you kinda scared me there!" said Troy with a huge smile on his face.

I giggled as I looked at Troy.

"Taylor, Truth or Dare?" I asked continuing the game.

"Truth," she replied.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked as everyone looked at her listening for her answer.

"No," she replied as she looked at Chad and blushed.

"Wow, nice man," Ryan said slapping Chad's hand.

Martha hit him playfully as if to say, that's man talk not something you would say in front of his girlfriend!

"Troy, Truth or Dare?" Taylor asked.

"Dare," Troy replied immediately as if they had rehearsed this or something.

"I dare you to kiss Gabriella passionately," she said with a grin on her face.

I looked over at Taylor with a look that said WHAT?! She knew that I wanted to wait until we were officially together. And now I had to share my first real passionate kiss with him in front of everyone!

"Well, I think that this should be a special moment between us, so Gabs would you mind if we did my dare in the bedroom where we can be alone?" Troy asked me. I knew that I was falling for him for a reason, it's like he can read my mind.

"Yea, I think that I would be more comfortable with that," I said as he stood up and put his hand out for me to take.

We walked into the bedroom and I gasped. There were rose pedals leading a path to the bed and two candles lit by the bed side. It was astonishing. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.

Troy led me over to the bed and sat down. I stood in front of him while we looked into each other's eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I was waiting for him to lean in and kiss me but he didn't.

"Gabs, before we do my dare I want you to know that you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You make me feel as though I can do anything, and when we are together it's like nothing can take us apart. You have become the person that I go to talk to about anything and everything, and your friendship means the world to me. You're a gorgeous person, not only on the outside but the inside too. I know that we act as though we are a couple, but I want to make it official with you because I don't know what I would do if another guy was to be the person you go to when you need to talk and just the thought of another guys holding you in his arms makes my cringe and jealous. I have never been the jealous type, but with you it's like I don't want anyone else holding you close the way that I do. You make my world a better place. So Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me with a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear.

I looked him in the eyes with happy tears in my eyes. I had never had anyone tell me this. He was amazing, I loved everything about him, I mean look at the set up that he did just so he can ask me to be his girlfriend?!

"Yes," I said with a smile as he whipped away my tears.

He looked at me and took me into a hug that made me fall on the bed. We were lying there and he looked over at me.

"I think that its time for me to do my dare!" he said with a smile.

"Yea it is, and thank you Troy, for everything. I don't want to sound like a little girl but I didn't want to kiss you passionately until we were officially together. I know this sounds-"

Troy interrupted me and placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head so that I was looking at him.

"I respect you for not kissing me passionately because that tells me you respect yourself enough to not show guys that you are easy."

I smiled and just looked at him in amazement.

He leaned in as did I. he began to kiss me gently with soft kisses and slowly made his way into a passionate kiss. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It made the soft kisses we shared that made me weak in the knees seem like nothing. This kiss made my whole body melt. I was really falling for Troy, and I didn't even care anymore. I can't believe that I was having my first real kiss. I am so happy that it is with Troy. He wrapped his arms around me as he leaned over me on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just enjoyed the moment we were having. We kissed long and passionate for a very long time. Before I knew it we were in a full out make out session.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Thank you Gabs," he said.

"For what?" I asked looking up at him.

"For being the amazing girl that you are, and allowing me to be your first real boyfriend," he said pulling me towards him.

"Troy I should be the one thanking you. You gave me the most wonderful and memorable night. You're amazing and I am so lucky that I have found someone that I can trust the way I trust you," I said looking into his eyes so that he knew I met every word.

It was 3 in the morning and the others had already fallen asleep. Troy told me that the others had said we could have the bedroom because of the plan Troy had set up. I was wrapped in Troy's arms under the covers. I was glad that I could share a bed with him and not feel pressured to do anything with him. I closed my eyes and felt him kiss me gently on the forehead.

"Good Night my angel, sweet dreams," he whispered into my ear.

Without opening my eyes I replied, "There's no need to dream when all of my dreams have come true tonight."

He kissed me one last time before we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Morning (Troy's POV)**

I woke up to the most beautiful girl in the world wrapped in my arms. I was so happy that she agreed to be my girlfriend. Last night, although nothing sexual happened between us, it was the most magical night that I think that I have ever had. That's saying a lot considering the last magical night I had was when we won the championships last yea and that didn't involve a girl that I was falling in love with!

I just stared at while she slept, she looked like an angel. She slept with a smile on her face as if she was dreaming. That line that she told me last night, the whole 'I don't need sweet dreams because my dreams came true' brought a smile to my face. I loved everything about her. She wasn't like the other girls whole flaunted all over me about who I was with or if I can give them a chance to go out with me, she was the one girl who just wanted to be friends, and we slowly grew into a love that I think I will cherish forever.

I heard the gang in the other room. They must have just woken up. I heard a knock in the door and then saw it open.

"Dude you up?" Chad whispered.

He walked in and looked at me. I put one finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet while I was still holding onto Gabriella.

"Aw, look how cute they are," whispered Taylor, who hugged Chad from behind. The gang followed them in and all looked at us with an 'Aw' face.

"Hey guys, I'll go out there with you so she can keep sleeping," I whispered slowly moving my arm from under her so she wouldn't wake up. I kissed her forehead and walked out the gang.

We went into the living room area of the suite and started talking.

**Gabriella's POV**

I slowly woke up and saw that Troy wasn't beside me anymore. I just laid there and thought about the night we had last night. It was magical, he was suite and cute the way that he asked me. I really am falling in love with him. I can't tell him just yet I mean we just started dating last night and I don't want to scare him away! I heard the gang in the living room and decided to go out.

I walked out of the room and went over to Troy and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me to give me a hug.

"Good Morning Girlfriend!" he said not wanting to let go of me.

"Good Morning Boyfriend!" I said not wanting him to let go of me.

The girls came over to me and pulled my arm to go into the bedroom. I was guessing they wanted to know everything that happened last night.

"Gabs, come on we need to have girl talk like right now!" exclaimed Sharpay, pulling me away from Troy. I told you they wanted to know everything!

"But-" I was cut off by Kelsi,

"NOW Gabs!" she screamed!

"Fine," I said not wanting to leave him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get up.

"No, I'm not letting her go with you guys," he said tightening his grip around my waist. I liked that he didn't want me to go, I didn't either, we just started dating and I wanted to spend as much couple time together as we can, even if we weren't alone.

I knew that the girls would not give up until I told them everything. I turned to Troy and lifted his chin so that he was looking me in the eyes, oh how I love his eyes!

"Babe its ok, I mean we can hang out tonight at my place when, my mom won't be home because she had a business trip to leave for this afternoon," I explained to him.

He looked at me and finally gave in.

"Fine, but tonight we are turning our phones off and you are all mine," he said in a babyish tone.

I giggled and walked into the room with the girls. They all jumped on the bed and squealed.

"OMG, you said yes!" squealed Martha.

"Yea, wait how did-" I began but got cut off my Taylor,

"Troy planned it with us. He wanted everything to be perfect. He said that he wanted us to dare you to make out with him, knowing that you wanted to wait that you were in a relationship and then ask you to the bedroom where him and the guys set up the roses and candles yesterday before the dance. We thought that it was so sweet that we agreed almost before he could finish telling us the plan!"

"Yea it was nice, I mean we sat here and made out and talked like all night before we fell asleep in each others' arms. I have never felt so protected and comfortable in my life." I said as a smile appeared across my face.

"Now the question is, when are you going to tell him you love him?" asked Sharpay.

"I think that I want to know for sure that he loves me so that it's not this awkward type of moment," I explained. We began talking on and on for a few more hours.

Little did Gabriella know that while she was talking with the girls someone was using the bathroom and heard every word.

**Troy's POV**

**5 minutes earlier**

"Dude, so how did things go last night?" asked Jason.

"Obviously really well. I mean Jay we walked on then this morning all cuddled up and when Gabriella woke up and walked to Troy she said 'Good Morning Boyfriend' while she sat on his lap," said Ryan in a sarcastic tone.

"Yea, but I want to know details," said Jason.

"Then go over and talk with the girls," said Chad.

"Dude I have to use the bathroom," I said getting up and walking towards the restroom.

I walked in the bathroom and heard all the girls squeal. I over heard them talking but didn't pay much attention until I heard them ask Gabriella when she was going to tell me she loved me.

I stopped in my track and listened. I know that its bad to ease drop, but come on I mean the girl of my dreams loved me!

I heard every word that Gabriella said. All I could do was stand there and smile. I walked out of the rest room and over to the guys who just looked at me with a look that said "What did you hear?"

I walked over to them and sat on the coach and said in a whispered tone with a huge smile on my face, "She loves me."

I cant even explain to you what is running through my mind, I have so many ideas of what to do to show her how much I love her and how much I want her to be with me forever, don't get any ideas I'm not proposing to her, well at least not yet!

**Present time**

The girls walked out and Gabby came over to me stood right in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me while I rested my head on her stomach. She let me hug her and rubbed the back of my head and neck, I looked up at her and wanted to say I love you so bad but held my self back. She leaned down to kiss me as I leaned up. Our lips met and we shared a gentle passionate kiss for a few minutes until Chad interrupted us. Man I hate when he does that! I mean I never interrupt him and Taylor and they would make out all the time.

"Love birds, can we go home now?" he asked. I pulled away from Gabby and gave him an evil look.

"What?" he asked knowing what he did.

"Whatever, lets just get our stuff together so we can head out. Hey, do you guys want to go out for breakfast before we all head home?" I asked.

"Troy, sweetie, it's already three o'clock. I don't know if anyone is still serving breakfast," Gabriella giggled. Oh I loved her giggle; it's like what makes her who she is. That giggle can make anyone else giggle!

"Oh, well then let's just go to your place then," I said with a huge smile on my face.

We all said our good byes and the car picked Gabriella and me up in front of the hotel.

**In the car (Gabriella's POV)**

I can't believe that all of this is happening. I mean I am finally with Troy, my first real boyfriend, I have a group of friends that I love, and I am happy not being invisible. Troy and I got into the car and just sat there why we drove home.

He put his arm around my waist pulling me towards him. I rested my back on his stomach and my head on his chest. Hi kissed my forehead and rested his head on mine. I loved this moment, there was no need for words we were just with each other in a comfortable silence, and now we were going to my house without my mom being home!

I have never had a guy over when my mom wasn't home. I trust Troy though, I know that he won't force me to do anything that I am not ready for, and I think that is what I love most about him.

"Are you sure that its ok I come over, I mean your mom isn't home and I don't want you to get into trouble," he said. See what I mean look how concerned he is, oh I love him, why can't I just say it TROY I LOVE YOU.

"Yea it will be fine. She won't be home all night so I have the house to myself until tomorrow afternoon," I said.

"What?! There is no way I am letting you stay home all by yourself. I'll call the girls so they can come over and keep you company until your mom gets back," he said turning my face so I was looking him in the eyes.

"You could do that, but I would rather have you with me tonight," I said looking deep into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, I mean who could protect me more than my boyfriend," said with a smile. I liked calling him my boyfriend; it was like everything that I ever dreamed of was coming true.

"Of course I'll stay with you babe," he said.

"Babe? I like the sound of that," I said leaning in.

"Well, babe it is," he said leaning in.

Our lips met and we shared a soft kiss. I deepened it while I climbed onto his lap and straddled his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and moaned into the kiss. I leaned my body towards him while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our soft kiss turned into a hot and passionate make out session. He ran his hand up and down my back and we began to move our bodies in a rhythm as if we were grinding to hip hop music. I didn't know what was going on but I loved this feeling.

We were interrupted when the car came to a stop and the driver got out of the car. We pulled apart and just looked at each other in the eyes out of breath and smiling. I can't help thinking, if I'm doing this hot make out session in a car, what's going happen at my house?


	9. Chapter 9

**Inside Gabriella's house (Gabriella's POV)**

Troy and I got out of the car and walked hand in hand to my front door. The driver brought our bags in and said good bye. Troy walked him out while I went to the basement and settled on the couch. Troy came down and put in a movie and took a blanket out of the closet. He came over to me and sat down getting settled in. He wrapped my arms around me and pulled me close to him; I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped the blanket around us and pressed play on the remote.

We sat there watching the movie, stealing a kiss here and there. I didn't pay much attention to the move we were watching, mainly because I kept thinking about the make out session we had in the car. I mean like I said I have never really kissed a boy with so much passion, and I don't know what came over me in the car. I was just so into it that everything just came to me, as if I knew exactly what I was doing.

The movie finished and I looked at Troy. He was asleep. He was so cute when he slept, who am I kidding he's so cute all of the time! I tried to get up slowly from the grip he around me. It was like he was holding onto me for dear life. As I slowly began to get away from him, he pulled me back and without opening his eyes said,

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I just wanted to let you sleep," I whispered to him lying back down.

"How can I sleep without you by my side?" he asked.

"Ok," I said cuddling back up to him.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" he asked beginning to open his eyes.

"Of course, anything," I said looking at him concerned.

"Well, I know that I was your first real kiss and that make out session we had in the car. Don't get me wrong I loved it, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything to keep me around. Is that why you made out with me, to keep me around?" he asked. Oh my gosh, he is so cute!

"Babe, no I just got lost in the moment, I mean it all came to me. You have this spell over me that it's like I don't know what I am doing, but at the same time I do. I love the feeling that I have when I am around you. Believe me that if I do anything, it's because I am ready and I want to, not because I just want to keep you around. No offense but I don't think any guy is worth doing something you want to keep him around, that would tell him that she has no self respect for herself," I said hoping I didn't come off as too harsh.

He looked at me and smile, "Good. I'm glad to know that I am dating a self respected girl," he said smiling at me and leaning in.

I smiled and leaned in too. Once again our lips touched with a gentle kiss. Before I could deepen the kiss, as I wanted to, Troy tried to pull away. I giggled and leaned on top of him causing him to fall back on the couch. I straddled his legs and laid down without breaking our kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my hips. He put his arms around my and lifted me up. He picked me up and laid me down on the couch so he was now on top. He began to softly kiss my neck.

I moaned. He slowly made his gentle kisses up back to my lips and kissed me gently. While we were kissing he massaged my lower lip with his tongue, asking for permission to allow him to deepen the kiss. I giggled at the feeling. We kissed and made out for what seemed like forever. Once again out bodies began to move as one as if we were grinding to music. He placed his hand under my shirt and on my stomach. He began to rub my stomach. The feeling felt good, but it tickled so much that I started squirming and giggling.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're tickling me," I said giggling.

"Oh really?" he asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't you even think about it Troy," I said trying to get up and run away.

He began to tickle me all over. I couldn't help but laugh. I finally got from under him and ran upstairs. He chased me and eventually caught me. He lifted me up from behind spun me around. I turned and looked at him out of breath. I looked into his eyes and leaned in.

He leaned in but instead of kissing me picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Troy, what are you doing?" I asked giggling.

"This is what you get for running away from me," he said laughing as he walked up the stairs.

He carried me up to my room and laid me on the bed. He got on top of me and started tickling me all over again.

"Troy, stop, please," I said giggling and laughing out of breath.

"Why?" he asked still tickling me.

"If you don't stop I can't give you what I wanted to," I said hoping that it would work.

He stopped tickling me and leaned down to my ear and whispered, "And what would that be Montez?" he asked so seductively.

"This," I said as I began to softly kiss his neck.

He turned over so that I was now on top of him. I never broke my sift kiss from his neck. I slowly made my way up to his lips. I kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss and kissed me back. I placed my hand under his shirt and rubbed his amazing abs. He moaned at the feeling and turned me over so that he was once again on top of me. He placed his hands on the side of hips and began to rub them slowly and softly.

I moaned as he did this and kissed my neck. I never knew what girls meant when they would say 'and he kissed my spot and I lost all conrtol' until now. I guess my spot was my neck and I began to moan louder and louder.

He pulled away and looked me directly in the eyes. He pulled me into a hug and sat up.

"Gabriella, before this goes any farther, I mean that is if it does I want you to know something," he said looking at me.

"Ok, what is it," I looked at him concerned and gave him my full attention. I took his hand in mine and began to massage it.

"Well I know that you might think that I am experienced and stuff, but I'm not. I'm still a virgin," he said looking away from me.

"I placed my hand on his chin and pulled his face back so that he was looking at me once again. I kissed him softly and said,

"Troy, it's ok. I'm still a virgin too. I'm not one of those girls who will judge you for being a virgin. I think that is respectable of you, especially because you told me," I said happy that he shared that with me. I know how hard it is for guys to admit that they have like no experience, but I was ok with that.

"Your so understanding, babe, that's why I love you so much," he said then quickly covered his mouth.

I looked at him in shock. A smile appeared across my face and stretched from ear to ear. I can't believe he said it to me.

I looked at him kissed him gently and said,

"I love you to Troy."

He smiled and kissed me back. I was in love for the first time of my life. Things were working out so well for me here and loved the feeling I had when I was with Troy.

We began to have a make out session again. I was on top of him and I slowly took his shirt off. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back. I began to kiss his neck while rubbing his abs. he moaned to the feeling and began to rub my back. He placed his hand under my shirt and began to massage my breast.

I didn't know what to think, I mean I have never had a guy do that before. It was an odd feeling, but I liked it. He began to take my shirt off. And rolled on top of me and kissed my neck. Oh no here we go again. I'm loosing all control with this feeling I was having. He looked me directly in the eyes,

"Gabby I don't want you to do anything you don't want to or anything that you're not ready for." He was so concerned and I loved him for that.

"Troy I love you," I said leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I love you too Gabs, more than you know," he said back to me, he kissed me gently, "but I don't think that I am ready for this Gabby, I'm sorry," he said getting up.

"Hey," I called after him as he was getting ready to leave.

He turned around and looked at me. It looked as though he was tearing up.

"Just like you don't want me to do anything that I am not ready for or comfortable with, I don't want you to do anything that you aren't comfortable or ready for," I said with a smile and walking over to him.

He smiled and looked at my body. I still had my shirt off and so did he. I looked him up and down and I just wanted him to embrace me into a hug.

"You have an amazing body Gabs," he said with a grin on his face.

"It's all yours," I said seductively, "but you do know that your body is amazingly hot," I said and blushed.

He smiled and looked at me, "It's all yours!"

We out our shirts back on and went to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"After what just happened, I think I lost a lot of energy. I mean Gabs we kissed for like hours," he said. "I'm" starving," he laughed.

I giggled, "My mom left me money for food tonight. Do you want to order a pizza?" I asked.

"Yea sounds good," he said walking over to me and putting his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck gently as I turned around.

"Let me order the pizza, and then I can kiss you," I said with a smile.

"Go ahead and order, but I'm not letting you go," he said with a grin.

"Ok," I said grabbing the phone.

I dialed the number and called the pizza place to order for a delivery. As I was talking Troy began to kiss my neck softly and place his hand under my shirt on my stomach and slowly massage it again.

I giggled while I was ordering. The people on the other line had to ask multiple times for me to repeat my order because they didn't understand me the first few times because of all the giggling.

I finally was able to give them the order and hung up.

I looked at Troy who was smiling at me.

"Just for that, I am not kissing you the rest of the night," I said jokingly as I walked away from him.

"What?!" he exclaimed thinking that I was serious. Who was I kidding I can't go a day without kissing him now that we shared an almost intimate moment!

"Well what you expect, I told you to wait while I ordered, and you didn't," I said trying to hold in the giggles.

"Gabby, no I'm sorry. I can't be here and look at you without wanting to kiss you," he started to explain.

I interrupted him, "Troy, relax, I'm just kidding. After the moments we have had today, do you honestly think that I can go without kissing you?"

"Good," he said leaning in.

I leaned in also and he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. We just sat on the couch in the living room making out until the pizza came.

We ate the pizza and watched a few more movies. Before I knew it was 2 in the morning.

I looked over to Troy. We had out in another movie and cuddled up again to watch it.

He looked back at me as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him. I yawned.

"Babe, are you tired?" he asked.

"Yea," I said about to fall asleep on his comfortable chest.

He took the remote and turned off the movie. Picked me up bridal style and walked up to my room. He laid me on the bed as if I was a baby.

He even tucked me in under the covers.

"Do you want me to sleep in the guest bed room?" he asked. How cute was he?!

"No," I said pulling him on top of me, "I want you to lay right next to me with your arms around me holding me all night," I said as he rolled off of me and did exactly what I had said.

"Good, because this is where I want to be," he said kissing my neck.

I turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you Troy Bolton," I said.

"And I love you Gabriella Montez," he said kissing my forehead.

He leaned in as did I and we shared a gentle and passionate kiss. I deepened it. After a few moments I pulled away.

He knew that I was tired and wanted to go to bed.

He laid flat in his back so that I could cuddle up to him and rest my head on his chest.

He began to stroke my hair and rub my back.

"I really love you. I have never felt this way about anyone Gabby. I love you with all my heart," he said as I slowly fell asleep.

"And I love you too Troy," I said closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my Gabriella. Sweet dreams," he said kissing my forehead one last time.

We fell asleep in each others arms and had what I thought was one of the most perfect nights imaginable.

We shared so much that night. We shared secrets and feelings about each other. And for the first time in my life, a guy told me that he loved me, and I returned with saying it back to him. But Troy wasn't just any guy; he was turning out to be the guy I wanted to be with for a very long time. I love him so much. But now that I think about it, what is going to happen when all the girls at school find out that we are really dating and in love?


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next Morning (Gabriella's POV)**

I slowly woke up and turned to where Troy was. I was still wrapped in his arms and laying on his chest. He was already up and just smiling and looking at me adoringly.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said while kissing my forehead.

"And she awoke with one kiss from her Prince Charming," I said narrating the story. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

I closed my eyes again. He knew I was doing this to get another kiss from him!

He gently kissed my lips and I opened my eyes. He chuckled.

"Now I know what to do to wake you up," he said.

I sat up in bed and looked at him with a serious look on my face.

He sat up also and looked at me with a concerned face, "What's wrong babe?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Troy I just want you to know that I love that you respect me and the decisions I make. You know not to pressure me. I want to be that person for you too. Last night I kinda was into the moment and I didn't mean to push you into something that you weren't ready for. To tell you the truth I'm kinda relieved that you stopped us. I lost all control when you began kissing my neck. I guess that's my spot and I never knew it. You found it Troy, and I think that with everything that was going on I just felt so comfortable with you and I felt as though I was ready. I hope that you don't think that-" he cut me off,

"Gabriella, I love you. I know that you respect me and that I respect you. When we are BOTH ready, it will happen. We will share that experience for the first time together, and it won't be random, it will be with the person we love. At least that is how it will be for me. I know that many people won't understand the way we feel for one another because we have only known each other for about a month, but I have never felt like this for anyone. Around you I can just be myself and not worry what you will think. I want you to know that you can do that with me too. I will not judge you, I accept you for who you are and that is who I love," he said looking into my eyes, meaning every word.

My eyes began to fill with tears, but not the sad tears, tears of joy. I can't believe that I was lucky enough to find someone who cared so much about me.

He leaned in and kissed me gently and I returned the kiss. I was definitely in love.

We got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked him.

"Well I had planned on spending the day with this amazing girl. I want to do anything she wants to do," he said with a smile.

"Well, do I know this girl, because if you are already cheating on me, we have a major problem Troy Bolton," I said jokingly.

"How can I be cheating on you, when I am with you like 24/7?" he asked thinking that I was serious.

"Troy, relax, just joking over here!" I said.

"Gabriella Montez you will pay for that," he said getting up from the table and slowly walking over to me.

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I knew that it wasn't going to be a kiss! I started to run around the house to get away from him. He caught me and carried me over to the couch and threw me down. He got on top of me and began to tickle me.

"Troy stop," I laughed.

"Not until you say 'Troy Bolton is the sexiest, best kissing, best dancing boyfriend in the world and I love him with all my heart' he said still tickling me.

"Never," I said trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't, I am not getting off of you until you say it," he said leaning down on top of me as if he was going to kiss me, but instead he started tickling my sides.

As he leaned further down I began to kiss his neck, hoping that that would help him stop.

It did because he buried his head in my shoulder allowing me to continue. Instead of continuing, I got up from under him and ran into the kitchen yelling

"Troy Bolton is the sexiest, best kissing, best dancing boyfriend in the world and I love him with all my heart!"

He ran in and stopped, "Damn I was hoping I would be able to see your face when you said that," he said sitting down next to me.

I got up and walked over to him, sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him gently and between each kiss I said, 'Troy (kiss) Bolton (kiss) is (kiss) the (kiss) sexiest (kiss) best (kiss) kissing (kiss) best (kiss) dancing (kiss) boyfriend (kiss) in (kiss) the (kiss) world (kiss) and (kiss) I (kiss) love (kiss) him (kiss) with (kiss) all (kiss) my (kiss) heart (kiss)."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up bridal style and twirled me around.

That entire day we just hung out at my house watching movies kissing here and there and just adoring the time that we were spending with each other.

**The Next Day at School (Troy's POV)**

Gabby and I walked into school hand in hand, showing everyone that we were now officially together. I was looking around for Dan. I knew that he would try something, knowing that we were together. I mean he tried to make his move at the dance right in front of me, who knows what he will try when I'm not with her. Just the thought of that made me try to clench my fists. I forget that I was holding Gabby's hand and squeezed it really tight.

"Ow," she cried in pain. She took her hand from me and started rubbing it.

"What was that for?" she asked looking at me with an angry look.

"Baby, I'm sorry I was thinking of something that made me mad and when I went to clench my fists I forgot that I was holding your hand," I tried to explain. I took her hand in mine and kissed the top of it.

"It's ok, but what made you so mad?" she asked me with a concerned face.

I looked down and mumbled, "Dan trying something with you."

She took my face into her hands and lifted it so I was looking at her.

"Troy I love you, there is no way that anything will happen with me and Dennis, I mean Dan. If he tries anything I can handle myself," she said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I took her hands into mine and looked her straight in the eye,

"I love you, too. And I do trust you, it's him that I don't trust, I mean come on Gabby he made a move on you in front of me, who knows what he is capable of doing behind my back," I said.

She giggled, "Well then I just might have to have a body guard with me 24/7."

"Are you taking applications?" I asked laughing while taking her hand and walking her to her locker.

"As a matter of fact I am," she laughed as we walked through the halls.

I was looking around and saw all the girls giving Gabby mean looks and others who had tears forming up in their eyes.

I looked over at Gabby and saw that she put her head down.

"Hey! Look at me," I said, "Don't pay any attention to them. We know that we love each other and they are just going to have to accept that," I said giving her a comforting smile.

I stopped her in the middle of the hall and wrapped my arms around her waist. I lifted her head so that she was looking at me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Of course, anything Troy," she said concerned.

"My lips really hurt. Do you know of any medicine that can heal them?" I asked with a smile.

"Well I can think of something that always helps me," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I leaned in, as did she and kissed her in front of everyone. I did this on purpose to let all the guys know to stay away from her because she was mine, and nothing was going to change that. I also wanted to do that so that the girls knew to stay away from me.

I heard all types of things while we were having our moment.

One girls screamed and ran to the bathroom, another said 'why her, she's a geek.' And there were others who just awed at our moment.

I heard some guys talking too. There was one that said 'lucky bastard, she fucking gorgeous' and another who said 'Man is Dan going to be pissed when he hears' but the one that stuck out the most was a familiar voice who screamed,

"GABRIELLA?!"

She pulled away and looked at the person who screamed out her name.

"What's wrong Dennis?" she asked

I laughed when she said that and gave him a look that said stay the fuck away from her.

"It's Dan and I thought that we were going on a date and I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," he exclaimed looking at me with an I don't care if you are together look.

"What? I never agreed to go any where with you." She exclaimed clinging onto me. It was like she wanted me to help her out so I did,

"Dude, we're together, so I guess that whole date thing, even if you thought she agreed is off. Just back of and leave us be," I said in the most clam voice I could manage although what I really wanted to do was rip his fucking head off.

I hugged her back and went to turn around when he placed his hand on my shoulder to stop us.

I turned around ready to punch him but he stepped back and whispered only so I could hear,

"This is so not over! She will be mine." He walked off and I watched him until he turned the corner.

Gabby came in front of me and placed her hands around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

"That's why you are my Prince Charming," she whispered in my ear. I think that she heard what he had said to me because the next words out of that beautiful mouth of hers were,

"He will never have me because I am all yours."

That brought a smile to my face and as I leaned in the bell rang for first period.

"Oh no," she cried running to her first class.

"Hey wait for your body guard," I said running after her.

**At Lunch (Gabriella's POV)**

I walked into the cafeteria with the girls looking for the boys.

"Where could they be?" I asked getting a little upset that Troy had promised me he would have lunch with me today rather than playing basketball with the boys.

"Yea! Chad promised we would have lunch together," said Taylor tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"So did Zeke," said Sharpay, scanning the room.

"Yea and Jason and Ryan too," said Martha and Kelsi in unison.

"I guess they forgot, because Troy said the same thing to me," I said walking in the direction of the gym.

"Gabs, where are you going?" they asked all together.

"To the gym to see if they really did forget or if they are just running late," I said turning around and bumping into Dan.

"Hey baby," he said grabbing me and forcing me to hug him.

"Um…hi. I'm not your baby and let go of me," I said trying to push him away. He had to hard of grip on my waist that I cried out, "Ow," in pain.

The girls ran over to me to try and help me out of the grip. The football team grabbed them and held them back so that they couldn't help me.

"Let go of me," I screamed.

"Not until you agree to let me take you out on a date," he said pulling me harder and closer to him.

"I'm with Troy, I love him, I would never do that to him, and he would never force me to do anything I didn't want to like you are right now!" I exclaimed.

The football team and Dan pulled us into the hall out of the cafeteria so that no one could hear the rest of our conversation.

**With Troy**

"Dude, hurry up. We are already late to meet the girls. They are probably so mad us. Oh God I can't even imagine how mad Gabby is at me!" I said running into the cafeteria with the guys trailing behind me.

We burst into the cafeteria with everyone looking at us and then began to whisper.

"What's with everyone?" asked Jason. For once that wasn't a stupid question. What was everyone looking at?

I paid close attention to their expression and then looked around for the girls.

"Wait? Where's Gabby and the girls?" I asked.

"I don't see them. Maybe they got pissed and left," said Zeke scanning the cafeteria.

"I don't think so. Look at the way everyone is looking at us then looking at the door on the other side," I said walking to the other side of the cafeteria.

The guys were following me catching onto what I thought was going on.

I feel like something bad is happening right now but I can't put my finger on it. All I know is that Gabby would wait for me and then yell and scream at me and tell me what a jerk I was for standing her up. Something was wrong, but what?

As we got closer to the door I heard Gabby's voice cry out, 'I Love Troy'

I knew that something was wrong and started running. The guys followed me as we burst through the door and saw Dan hugging and kissing Gabby's neck with tears coming down her face. The football team had all the girls in a circle trying to get a kiss from them. They too had tears in their eyes but they were scared more for Gabby then themselves because they had each other to fight them off, Gabby was alone with that fucking scum bag.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER DAN!" I screamed pulling him off of her and punching him.

He fell to the ground and yelled, "Guys back up now,"

The football team ran over to him forgetting about the girls. They ran over and held me down as Dan got up to punch me.

The girls ran over to Gabby as she fell to the floor in shock.

The guys came over and before I knew it we were in one big fight.

Before Dan could get one punch in, Chad ran up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. As Dan turned around Chad punched the shit out of him. We began fighting the football team off as the bell rang.

Everyone came out from the cafeteria and gathered around us in a circle chanting, "Fight, fight, fight."

The teachers obviously heard the commotion and came to break us up.

When we were finally pulled apart, I had a bloody lip and a bruised cheek, but Dan had blood all over. We broke his nose and gave him a black eye. The rest of the football team had a matching black eye and busted lip. The wildcats just had busted lips and bloody knuckles from punching the shit out of the football team.

The principle came over and asked what the commotion was all about. We looked at the girls who were surrounding Gabby.

I walked over to make sure that she was ok, but she was still in shock and was in a daze. I went to hug her but she backed away, "No please don't hurt me, I love Troy."

"Gabby it's me, it's Troy, your ok. Baby come here it's ok, I'm here," I said trying to hug her so she would feel safe in my arms, but she kept backing up repeating her self until she was backed up into a corner and fainted.

I ran to her and lifted her into my arms, "Gabby? Gabs? GABRIELLA?" I said trying to wake her up.

I ran with her in my arms to the nurse's office and laid her on the bed that was in there.

The principle followed me knowing that the wildcats fought in self-defense for the girls.

The nurse looked at all of us and wanted to take care of our wounds but we all said no.

"No, no, no, we're ok, look at her make sure that she is ok before any of us," I said caressing Gabby's head and pulling the stray pieces of hair away from her face.

"Okay," said the nurse walking over to Gabby and checking her.

"She's fine just in shock," she said.

"Principal Johnson, I think that she should stay in here the rest of the day. She is in too much shock to concentrate on school work right now," she explained.

"Ok, but I want Mr. Bolton to stay with her. I think that when she wakes up she will want to see him," he said looking at me with a concerned face.

The nurse looked at all the wildcats and cleaned up our wounds.

"Troy, I'll bring you your books so that you can stay busy with work in here while you wait for her to wake up," said Martha leaving with Ryan's arm around her.

All the couples paired off. The guys wrapped their arms around the girl holding them tight and the girls not wanting to let go.

"You know what? I think that all of you should stay in here and wait for Ms. Montez to wake up. I will talk to all of you about what happened tomorrow morning, but I know that the girls are still a little shaken up and won't be able to concentrate. And by the looks of it, I don't think they want to be left alone right now," said Principal Johnson.

"Thank you so much for understanding," I said shaking his hand. He turned around and walked out.

"Troy we're going to go get our books so that we can all work together while we all wait for Gabby," said Taylor as they all left.

I sat next to her and held her hand.

"Baby, I'm here its ok. You can sleep and rest all you want, I'm not leaving your side."

I kissed her forehead and stared at her.

She was sleeping and started to sleep talk,

"I love Troy, he would never force me to do anything I don't want to like you are right now. Please let me go, let me go, I love Troy," she mumbled as she tossed back and forth.

"I love Troy" she screamed as she shot up in bed.

"Baby I'm right here. It's ok." I said standing above her rubbing her head.

She stretched her arms out and wrapped them around me pulling me next to her. She rested her head on my chest and silently let tears fall down her cheek. I rubbed her head and just sat there with her in my arms.

"I love you Troy, please don't let me go," she said quietly.

I hugged her tighter and said softly in a calm and warming voice, "That will never happen. Without you by my side doesn't make any sense. I love you too baby, more than you can ever know."

I rubbed her back and pushed hair away from her face.

Gabby held onto me until the end of the day when the last bell rang. The gang stayed in the room with us until the end of the day. When the last bell rang the guys all walked their girls home. Gabby didn't let go of me. When we got up she grabbed my hand and held onto it for dear life. I walked her home and walked her to her room. Her mom greeted us at the door and noticed something was wrong.

I walked Gabby to her room and told her to take a nice hot bath and that I would wait for her. She agreed and got her clothes ready as I set up the bath tub for her. It wasn't my house but I felt as though it was especially when I was taking care of Gabs.

She hugged me and I rubbed her head,

"Baby, go ahead, lock the door and just try to relax. I will be right out here watching T.V waiting for you. I'm not going any where until you fall asleep," I said rubbing her back and walking her into the bathroom.

"Ok, you promise?" she asked still al little shaken up.

"Of course I do," I said kissing her gently on the forehead and closing the door.

Her mom came up to her room and saw that she was in the bathroom.

"So do you want to explain to me what happened?" she asked concerned for her daughter.

"Well…" I explained everything and watched her expressions on her face.

She looked as though she was frightened for her daughter.

She hugged me as tears came down her eyes,

"Thank you for protecting her Troy. I don't think that she will talk to anyone else but you about this, so I'm calling your mother to tell her to bring you some clothes because I want you to stay with her tonight. She is frightened and I want her feel protected tonight, especially because I will be at the office all night. I trust you with her and I don't worry about her when she is with you, so please stay the night with her and just keep an eye on her?" she pleaded.

"Of course Ms. Montez, I would do anything for Gabby," I said giving her a comforting smile.

She walked off and called my mom. About 20 minutes later my mom dropped off my clothes.

After about an hour Gabby came out of a very steamy bathroom.

She looked drop dead gorgeous, but I wasn't even going to try to kiss her after the day she had today.

She was in her pajamas as was I. She looked at me and asked,

"Where did you get those pajamas?"

"My mom dropped them off because I am staying with you tonight. Your mom came up and I told her what happened. She left not to long ago because she was called into the office tonight and didn't want you to be alone, so she asked me to stay with you tonight and I agreed," I said patting the space on the bed beside me.

She walked over to me and cuddled up to me. I rubbed her back and took in her scent. She smelled so good just like always. I was glad that her mom trusted me to stay with her and to protect her.

Within a half hour Gabby had fallen asleep in my arms resting her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and said good night to her. Soon after I placed a blanket over us and fell asleep.

I didn't like seeing Gabby like this. Believe me that Bustard Dan is going to pay for what he did to her. If he thought that what he got was bad, wait until me and the guys catch him outside of school. All I know is that he better watch his back. He scared and hurt the one person I love the most in the world and that is definitely not ok with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**3a.m (Gabriella's POV)**

"No I love Troy," I said waking up from yet another night mare of the day that I had.

Troy was right, that Dan guy did try something behind his back, and in front of the whole school. I'm glad that Troy came to me when he did. I can't believe that guy was sucking on my neck. Oh, I feel gross just thinking about it.

Having Troy here with me tonight helps. I mean at least I know that no one can hurt me while he's with me. I don't remember much from what happened after Troy pulled him off of me. I mean I went into shock, and then fainted. I thought that I was a stronger person than that. I can't believe I didn't fight harder for him to get off of me.

What I do know is that when I woke up Troy was by my side holding my hand. When I looked at him I saw that he had bruises all over his face and a bloody lip. I can't believe that he did that for me. Never has anyone stuck up for me the way that Troy did.

I looked over to him while I sat in bed with my knees to my chest and arms wrapped around them. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I sat there just thinking over the whole situation that I was in. the last person that stuck up for me was Anthony, my older brother. He told off some kid because he took my lunch and threw it in the mud. That was back in 6th grade. Anthony is away at college, and believe me if he found out about this he would kill Dan. If he found out that mom let a guy sleep with me in my bed while she wasn't home he would flip!

I quietly got up from the bed trying not to wake Troy. As I made my way over to my bathroom I looked over to him.

He was sleeping but moving his arm where I had been lying down. When he noticed I wasn't there he shot up,

"Gabby, where are you?" he said with a worry tone in his voice.

"Right here Troy I can't sleep. I just wanted to go and rinse my face," I said turning on the bathroom light.

"Ah! It burns," he said dramatically as he pulled the covers over his head.

I giggled as I went to rinse my face.

When I had finished, I walked back into the room and opened my balcony doors.

I guess Troy heard me open them because, yet again, he shot up and turned on the lamp that was on my night table.

"It's okay Troy it's me," I said.

He got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and allowed me to rest my back on his stomach and head on his shoulder, chest area.

"Gabby, I'm sorry that I was late to lunch today. Zeke had baked this amazing cake and we helped him clean up, and before we knew it we were late to meet you girls. If I had just gone straight to the cafeteria-" I cut him off,

"Don't you dare say it Troy Bolton. Don't you dare say that what happened is your fault." I turned around and looked him in the eyes with tears beginning to form in mine.

"You're not the one that grabbed me, you're not the one who held my waist so tight that it bruised my hips, you're not the one who kissed my neck when I said stop," I was now crying remembering every little detail that had happened.

Troy took me into a hug and kissed my forehead,

"Sh, baby its ok, sh, I'm here for you."

I looked up into those baby blue eyes of his and leaned in to kiss him. I wanted to be comforted and I just wanted him to kiss me so I could forget about everything that happened. When he kissed me its like the whole world goes blur, I mean I don't know who is around, what time it is, where I am, all I know is that I am with Troy and we are sharing an amazing kiss.

He leaned also but whispered,

"Gabs, you don't have to kiss me if you aren't ready." Look how caring he is.

"Troy, please just kiss me, I want to forget about today and just love you," I said closing my eyes.

As I finished my last word he gently kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and caressed his face we shared a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up off the ground. I pulled my legs up and circled them around his waist.

He carried me over to the bed and laid me down with him on top of me. I made him turn over so that I was on top of him and began to kiss his neck. He moaned,

"Gabby!"

I wanted to giggle in the worst way, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I was in love with him and I think, no I know that I am ready to share my first time with him. I know that he wants to wait so I wont pressure him into anything that he doesn't want to do, I mean come on what kind of person would I be if I forced someone to do something that they didn't want to do…I would be just like Dan…eww!

I got off of him and laid next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning on to his side to face me.

"Troy I am ready to share my first time with you, and I know that you may not be ready-" he cut me off

"I am ready to share that moment with you Gabby, I really am. Today made me realize how much I love, how much it would kill me to not have you by my side, and I realized that this feeling doesn't come very often. I love you Gabriella Montez, and I am ready to make love to you," he said with a huge smile on his face.

He looked me in the eyes and kissed me gently and then pulled away.

"But not tonight, you had a rough day with scum bags and I don't want you to do anything out of a reaction to what happened at school and then regret it later," he said caressing my face.

"I would never regret anything that happened between us Troy, but you are right as much as I am ready to loose my virginity to you, I don't want it to be the same day that I was forced to do something against my will," I said moving closer to him.

I turned onto my side with my back to Troy. He wrapped his arms around me securely and I felt his leg wrap around mine. He kissed my neck gently a few time until I turned my head to face his and he kissed me passionately and deepened the kiss. After a few moments I pulled away and let him rest him head on my shoulder and as I fell asleep feeling secure and safe. He whispered in my ear,

"Good night baby, I love you."

I smiled and whispered back, "Sweet dreams and I love you too."

**Two Weeks Later (Troy's POV)**

So it's been two weeks since the incident happened with Dan. He was expelled from school and the entire football team received a week suspension for what they did to the girls.

The guys and I talked in the locker room before gym one day about how the girls were doing.

Chad said that Taylor was ok, but still a little shaken when she sees the football team in the hallway. He said that when they pass them by she grabs his hand and squeezes it.

Ryan said that Martha was fine. She just goes in the opposite direction of the football team when she sees them.

Jason said that Kelsi was good. She just hides her face in a hug with Jason when ever the team walks pass and she refuses to tutor them any more.

Zeke said that Sharpay was great. She told off a few of the guys and slapped the one that tried to make a move on her. He laughed when he said that she made his job of protecting her easier because she basically kicked the shit out of them after we did.

When the guys asked me about Gabriella I said that she was better. She was, I mean she just stays by my side the whole day. She refuses to be alone and when she sees the football team she just gets a blank look on her face. I told them that she is a work in progress but with each day she was getting better.

They were all relieved to hear that.

Our one month anniversary is coming up in a week and a half and I have decided to do something special for her. Everyone was in on it, once again except her. The girls were going to take her shopping, with money that I gave them so she could buy a new outfit, but say that they were all going to treat her to something. I also arranged for a spa day at my cousin's spa for all the girls and then later that night I would pick her up in a limo for a night out on the town.

I can't wait to share this with her; the only problem is trying to find her the perfect gift.

I was going to her house today after school to hang out. The gang was going to meet up with us at the diner later tonight so we can all hang out.

**At Gabriella's house**

I knocked on her door and Ms. Montez answered.

"Hello Troy, Gabby is in her room. You can go up if you like," she said allowing me to come in.

"Thanks Ms. Montez," I said as I headed up to her room.

I knocked on the door but received no answer. I heard her music on so I figured she couldn't hear me over it. I opened the door and found her sleeping on her bed.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at her, her beautiful long black hair that was so shiny and silky, her perfect face that always had a smile on it, even when she was sleeping, and I took in her scent.

I can't explain the smell, but it is so unique and beautiful that I would know I was around her if I was blind folded because of her smell. I pushed the strands of hair away from her face and gently kissed her lips.

She slowly began to wake up. I kissed her lips once again and she smiled with her eyes still closed,

"And her Prince woke her with a soft kiss."

I smiled as she put out her arms for me to hug her.

"Hey baby, if you're tired I can come back and pick you up later," I said hoping the answer would be 'no stay with me.'

"Well if you want to go I understand, considering I have been like a leech to you ever since the incident with Dan happened, but I would really like you to stay with me," she said with a puppy dog face.

How can I resist that face I mean come on?

"You are not like a leech, because even if the incident with Dan never happened, you would be with me 24/7 because I want you to be with me," I said with a smile.

She leaned up on her elbows.

I looked at her as slowly the strands of hair fell from her shoulder onto her back and just admired her. I leaned into kiss her as did she. We were just about to share a soft gentle yet passionate kiss until heard a man's voice coming from the doorway of Gabby's room-

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get the fuck away from her before I make you!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Troy's POV**

I pulled away and looked at the man that was standing in the door way. He furious, clenching his fists. I didn't know who he was, and I wasn't about to let anyone hurt Gabby again. I took her and put her behind my back and looked at the man in the door way,

"Dude do what you want to me, but if you are with Dan and want to get back at Gabby, leave her alone and just take it up with me."

I could feel Gabby shivering, she put her arms sound my waist and hugged me from behind and peeked her head from behind my shoulder,

"Anthony?" she asked.

"Yea, what's up sis? What the fuck is this kid doing in your room? You know that I don't like that!" he said.

Oh thanks God that this guy was her brother. He was huge and I am sure that he would have kicked my ass, but I would take it to save Gabby.

She ran from behind me and into her, I guess, her brother's arms.

"Oh My Gosh, I can't believe that you are here. It's been lie 7 months. Where the heel have you been?" she asked while hugging him very tight.

"My semester is over, and I figured I would come home and check up on my little sister for a few weeks. But the question is who is this guy in your room kissing you on your bed?" he asked looking at me with a curious face.

"No worries Anth, this is Troy," she took my hand and walked me over to him, "my boyfriend."

"Oh, well then who is this Dan guy that he was talking about? And why where you hiding behind him like you were scared?" he asked while shaking my hand.

"Dan is guys that-" I began to say while shaking his hand, but was cut off by Gabby,

"Oh, he's just a kid that I had a little trouble with at school, but Troy here beat the shit out of him and his friends for me." She looked up at me with an adoring smile on her face and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, well in that case, man, I am sorry for just barging in like that. Thank you for watching after Gabs, I don't know if you know this or not, but I am way overprotective of her, I mean there have been times I beat up kids her age because they fucked with her. But ever since I went away to college, I haven't had much time to come home and check up one her. Now that I know that you are here and watching her I think that I might be able to sleep easier at night," he said with a smile on his face.

"Yea no problem, I would do anything for her," I said feeling a little more comfortable around him.

I didn't know that Gabs had a brother, and an overprotective one at that! There is no way I am making love to her while he is here, I mean if he was to catch us, SHIT I don't even want to think about the consequences. She seems to be relaxed around him, but I'm not going to lie, I am scared shitless of him!

**The Day of Troyella's Anniversary (Gabriella's POV)**

So Anthony has been here for about a week and a half, and I think that he really likes Troy, although I know that he wont show it because, well lets face it, he wants Troy to be scared into not hurting me, and I think that it is working. Troy comes over, but refuses to go into my room when Anthony is here.

Troy says that he like Anthony, which makes me happy, but I know that he is scared shitless of him. I mean when he is around Troy refuses to sit on the same couch as me. I told him that it's fine Anthony knows that I love him and that I know how to handle myself, but he still says that he's doing this out of respect. He's so cute when he is scared, but like I said I respect him and his decisions. But I think that while Anthony is here, Troy and I will be hanging out at his house rather than mine!

Today is our one month anniversary and the girls said that they wanted to take me shopping, their treat, for a new outfit for my date tonight. Troy told me that he made reservations for me and the girls to have a spa day at his cousin's spa on him. I thought that was the sweetest thing ever. I have never had a guy buy me things and just love me the way that he does.

"Gabs, you ready to go on your shopping spree?" asked a very excited Sharpay.

"Yea, but I don't know if I should get something casual or formal," I said walking to my locker.

I felt a set of hands wrap around my waist and a kiss on my neck, I knew it was Troy. He whispered in my ear,

"Definitely formal."

I turned around and looked him in the eyes with a smile on my face,

"Troy, you know that you don't have to do all of this, I mean a spa day for me and the girls and an expensive dinner. I don't need material things when I have you."

He smiled as said every word.

"Baby, you are worth every penny that I am spending today. I love you more than life itself, and I know that it has only been a month, but I feel as though we have been together for years. You know some of my darkest secrets that I didn't think anyone would find out."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. When he pulled back I looked at him,

"Tease!"

"What was that, I didn't hear what you said?" he looked at me with a surprised face.

"I said 'tease' you lean in as if you are going to kiss me and then you just gently kiss my cheek?!" I said joking and leaning in.

"This is the kind of kiss I deserve," I said while wrapping arms around his neck and kissing him with so much passion that others stopped in the hall just to admire the love that we were showing to one another.

I pulled away and looked at him. He still had his eyes closed and look as though he was in a daze.

"Well I am off," I said walking away.

"Who's the tease now?" he asked yelling after me.

He ran up to me and took me into a kiss that was so passionate I didn't think that I was going to let him go.

When we finally pulled apart he hugged me and kissed my neck gently,

"Go and fun with the girls, because tonight you are mine all night!" he said seductively as we hugged. We pulled apart and went our separate directions.

**With the girls at the mall**

"So guys, he says to go formal…what kind of dress do you think I should buy?" I asked the girls while we all looked through the dress rack.

"I have an idea. Why don't you go in the dressing room and we will bring you a dress that we each thinks will look amazing on you. You try it on and then you can decide," said Martha with a smile on her face.

"Yea that sounds good, and if you don't like any of the dresses, you can just pick on out yourself," said Keli agreeing with Martha.

"Ok," said walking into the dressing rooms.

I tried on like a thousand dresses, until all the girls came running in with one dress.

"Oh My Gosh Gabby, e found it, we found the perfect dress that will make Troy want to stay in all night rather than go out," said Sharpay jumping up and down.

"Ok, let me see it," I said.

They passed me the most gorgeous dress ever. It was gold with sequence throughout the entire dress. It was short, like three inches above the knee. It was beautiful, and I think with my body figure it would look amazing.

I tried it on and came out to the girls.

"Girls, I think that we have found the dress," I said not wanting to take the dress off.

The girls took it from me and paid for it. I didn't think that they were really going to pay I just thought that's what they said to get me to come shopping with them.

After the dress store we went to the shoe store and then the accessories stores. The girls paid for everything without allowing me to take out my wallet. I was shocked; I mean I didn't think that they were going to pay for EVERYTHING

I ended up getting gold heals to match my dress and gold accessories.

After about two hours of shopping and deciding on what to get, the girls and I headed over to the spa.

I don't think I have ever had a spa day. I mean I have days that I go to get my nails done and my hair done, but that was always by myself. I can't believe that Troy paid for all of this; I mean three hours of pampering for five girls has to be costly. I hope that he likes what I got him, all though I doubt that it compares to any of this!

We walked into the spa and gave our names.

"Oh, so you're the Gabriella I have heard so much about," said a woman from behind the counter, she must be Troy's cousin.

"Yes I am, may I ask how you know me or about me?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Well my cousin called and set this up for all of you, but for you Gabriella, he put in a little extra. He specifically told me to give you a massage and spa treatment like the other girls, but you will also be getting your make up done here," she explained.

Oh My Gosh, I was getting my make up professionally done! This is so amazing.

"Wow, thank you," I replied still shocked.

The ladies led the girls and I to our room, we had a group room so we could talk while we were getting our massages. We were told to undress and wrap our selves I a towel. We all did so and laid down on the tables that were given to us.

"Man, does Zeke have some compitition for our 6 month anniversary," said Sharpay.

"Yea tell me about. For out one month, Chad took me to a movie and dinner, just as any other date, but he did give me the most beautiful necklace," said Taylor.

"Jason forgot about our one month, he didn't remember until two weeks later," said Kelsi.

"Ryan was cute. He took me shopping and out to dinner for out one month," said Martha.

"Yea, but none of the guys did this, I mean all of us are getting spa days, and Troy isn't even our boyfriend," said Sharpay.

"I know, not only did he buy Gabriella a new out fit with shoes and accessories, he paid for all of us to be together while she got ready and he-" she was cut off my Martha,

"TAYLOR, it's a surprise remember!"

"What's a surprise, and what do you mean Troy paid for my new outfit?" I asked confused but suspicious.

"Well, Troy gave us all money to make it look like we bought you your outfit and then he set this up, and then tonight was all him too. He told us everything so we would be with you and make sure you didn't find anything out," explained Kelsi.

"Way to crack Kels," said Sharpay.

We all giggled and I just laid there in astonishment. I was dating the best guy in the world. Oh, how I love him so much. I can't wait to see him tonight.

The girls and I got our nails done out hair done, and had massages. When it was just about time to go, I was pulled into another room to have my makeup done. The girls came in to help me describe the dress. When that was finally done and my hair was done, the girls brought in the dress and everything to help me get ready.

About 15 minutes later I was ready to go.

"Wow Gabs, you look drop dead gorgeous," said Kelsi.

"Yea, good luck trying to keep Troy off of you," said Taylor.

"Thanks guys," I said turning around and looking in the mirror.

"Wow you look amazing," said Troy's cousin, "Troy was right. He said that you were the most beautiful girl he has ever fallen for."

I blushed and smiled, "Thank You. I mean for everything."

"Don't thank me, thank Troy," she said with a smile as she hugged me.

The girls took me home and waited with me until Troy arrived.

Thank God Anthony wasn't home, because he would not let me leave the house looking the way that I did. He would always say that I was beautiful and I had to hide because he didn't want to have to kick some kid's ass for a smart ass remark.

"Ok, so you packed an over night bag right?" asked Taylor.

"Yes, and I brought the sexy pajamas as you guys call them," I said in a tone that told them we have been over this a million times.

All the girls squealed, "OMGSH."

I had no idea what they were squealing about until I heard the front door bell.

"I guess this is it," I said walking to the front door.

"Good luck Gabby, we love you," said the girls from the living room.

"Love you too, and thanks for everything," I said going to open he door.

"WAIT!" yelled Martha, "Let us get the door, you go upstairs and make an entrance so he can admire the beauty," she said.

I giggled and agreed and went up stairs.

**Troy's POV**

**10 minutes earlier**

The guys helped me set everything up for tonight while the girls were out with Gabs.

I can't believe that we have been dating only a month, the love and passion we share for one another, many people can't find in a life time. We found this in a matter of a month. I love her so much and can't wait to show her how much tonight.

"Ok man, everything is set up, now its time to get you home so you can get ready," said Chad pushing me out the door.

"We'll pack your over night bag while you take a shower," said Jason.

"Ok but I already have the clothes out they just have to be out in the bag," I said getting into the car.

We drove to my house so I could get ready. The guys did as they said while I got dressed.

I put on my black pants with a white button down shirt and a skinny black tie, and fixed my hair.

"OK guys, I'm read. OMG it's already 7:30," I said panicking.

"Dude, relax, I just texts my baby and she said they were on their way to Gabby's house, and she mentioned that she looks drop dead gorgeous and that you will not know what to do when you see her," said Zeke with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, man, way to make me nervous…is my hair ok? Wait did I put on cologne? Shit where is her gift? Oh, man where my keys-are" I was cut off by Chad who put his arms on my shoulders and made me look him straight in the eye,

"Look at me. Relax. Everything is set. The gift is in your pocket, you did put in cologne and deodorant, your hair looks great, and your keys are in your jacket next to your bag. Now take a deep breathe and go get your baby and take her on the best damn anniversary any of us have thrown!"

"Thanks man. I needed that! Do you want to come with so that you guys can hang with the girls?" I asked them finally calming down.

"Yea," they all said.

We got into the car and drove the one block to Gabriella's house.

I walked up to the door with the guys behind me and rung the bell.

Martha answered the door.

"Wow, don't you look handsome," she said letting me in with the guys.

"Hey sweetie," she said to Ryan giving him a kiss.

We walked into the living room were the girls were. They looked at me and at the same time ran up to me, like the girls at school used to do before I was with Gabby and hugged me,

"Thank you so much Troy," they all said. I guessed they enjoyed the spa!

"Your welcome girls, but where is my girlfriend?" I asked dying to see her.

"Oh, well may I present to you the beautiful Gabriella Montez," said Sharpay and her and the girls walked over the stairs as the guys and I waited in suspense to see her walk down the stairs.

No one came down. I looked at Sharpay, who leaned over the stairs and yelled up,

"The beautiful Gabriella Montez better get her cute but down here before I go up and drag her down."

"I'm coming, gee can't a girl use the restroom," I heard her soft gentle voice said as I head her heels walking on the hard wood floor upstairs. She began to walk down the steps slowly, and I felt as though there was music playing in the back ground, I turned around and saw Chad by the stereo.

"DUDE?!" I said giving him a look that said come one I'm nervous enough.

I tuned around and saw one foot then two feet slowly walking down the stairs-

**Sorry guys I have to leave a little suspense for you! I haven't been able to thank all of you for the comments and reviews. I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the story…until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Troy's POV**

She walked down the stairs. She looked amazing…her long her hair was in loose curls and hung down her back. Her eyes lit up with the gold eye shadow and black eyeliner that outlined her perfect eyes. Her lips glistened with the lip gloss that was smeared across them. Her dress, OMG, her dress was perfect. It showed off her curves and wasn't too long. My mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"Dude close your mouth, and wipe the side, your drooling," whispered Chad.

I snapped out of it and wiped my mouth to find no drool. Chad looked at me and laughed. I gave him a look that said I'll get you back later, that made him stop laughing almost immediately.

I walked over to Gabby and put my arm out,

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am," she said taking my hand.

The girls all stared at us, "Aw," they said together.

"Have fun," the guys yelled after us as we walked out the door.

"Have her home by midnight," called out Jason acting as though he was her father.

"Ok dad," Gabby yelled back giggling.

I opened the door for her and closed it behind her. I threw her bag in the trunk and got into the car.

"Baby, you look amazing tonight," I said looking at her while leaning in.

"Thanks Troy, I mean for everything. The girls kind of slipped and told me everything that you did, but don't worry they didn't crack about what you had planned tonight. Oh, and you look amazing yourself, I don't know how I will be able to control myself tonight," she said giggling as she leaned in.

She kissed me gently and then hugged me. She kissed my neck gently. I have to say I never enjoyed that before, but the kiss I get from Gabby gives me goose bumps. She sends a shiver up and down my spine with every kiss. That's how I know that I am ready to make love to her. I was planning on tonight being that night, but only if she allows it. If not, I would not mind just making out and cuddling.

Troy listen to yourself, this girl has you wrapped around her finger.

There were two stops tonight before I took her to the suite I rented for us. The same suite we had when I asked her out one month ago. I hope that she remembers it would make this night so much more special if she does.

We arrived at our first stop, my backyard.

I know this may not seem like anything, but Gabby loved the garden. I had thirty roses spread out leading to the garden where I put the waterfall on with the lights shining through the water. Each rose represented a day that we were together. Each one had a note attached to it with one word. Once she picked up all the roses it would have a poem for her.

"Why are we at your house?" she asked completely confused.

"You'll see," I said with a grin as I kissed her lips gently.

We got out of the car and walked slowly and she saw all the roses on the floor.

"What are these?" she said turning to me with a smile on her face.

"I guess that you just might have to pick them up and see," I said grabbing her hand and walking her to the first rose.

"With?" she looked at me puzzled.

I kissed the back of her head and whispered in her ear,

"Just pick up the roses one my one and read them, I'll be waiting at the end."

I left her to pick up the roses and waited at the waterfall.

About 5 minutes later she walked over to me with tears in her eyes,

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked worried that something may have happened.

"WITH YOU, IT'S LIKE I AM RENEWED,  
WHEN WE ARE APART MEMORIES ARE REVIEWED  
I WANT YOU CLOSE  
FOR AS LONG AS BREATHE IS WITHIN ME  
I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME,  
CARE FOR ME, AND COMPLETE ME.—did you write this poem?" she asked smiling through her tears. I knew that they were happy tears.

"Yea, that is the way I feel about you Gabriella Montez, I love you more than anything in this world. When we are together, I don't want to let you go and when we are apart all I do is think about the times that we have shared," I said taking her into my arms.

She looked up at me and smiled,

"This is my favorite place to come and think." She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me as we just looked at the garden and the waterfall under the moonlight and stars.

She took my face into her hands and pulled me into a kiss that was so passionate we would have set off fire alarms.

We kissed for a long time until I pulled away to look at my watch.

"Baby, as much as I would love to just spend the whole night here kissing you and hugging you, we have to go," I said taking one of her hands.

"There's more?" she asked surprised.

"Yea, you deserve so much more than what I am doing tonight," I said opening the car door for her.

I went around and got in.

"Troy, you don't have to do all this. I love just spending time with you and talking and the kissing part isn't too bad," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"I feel the same way, but tonight is special," I said taking her hand in my free hand as I drove to our second stop.

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe that he is doing all of this. First the day with the girls, then the beautiful poem and now, I don't even know, oh he stopped, I guess the beach. Aw how romantic, the beach at night with just us. I love him so much.

He got out and opened the door for me. He escorted me to a table that was set for two with candles and food surrounded with camp lights. He took my hand and led me over to the table. We took off our shoes before we went in the sand. It was better that way.

When we reached the table he pulled out my chair for me,

"Thank you" I said as I sat down.

He went over to the other side of the table and sat down.

He took out a boom box and put in a CD. It was a mix to the songs that we danced to at the homecoming dance, and a few other slow/love songs.

"Troy, this night is magical," I said looking around.

We had our dinner and talked and laughed and leaned in for kisses here and there.

The song 'Hero' by Mariah Carey came on,

"May I have this dance with a beautiful girl?" he asked.

"Of course you may handsome man!" I said taking his hand.

We danced under the stars. If I could dream up the perfect date, Troy was doing it better. I couldn't believe everything that was going on. It's hard to put into words, but it all comes down to the fact that I love him.

The song ended and we walked over to a blanket that was laid out under the stars. He sat down as did I between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me as well as his jacket. He kissed my neck and whispered,

"Can you give me something out of my front right pocket?"

"Sure," I said taking out a velvet black box.

"Open it," he said hugging me tighter. I could tell that he was nervous.

I leaned back on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me and told me to open the gift.

I opened and gasped!

"T and in Troy?" I asked turning to him.

"Yea," he said shyly.

The necklace was silver T with my birthstone at one end of the T and his at the other. It was gorgeous. I lifted my hair so that he could put it on me. I turned to him and kissed him. Before I put my hair back down he began to softly kiss the back of my neck. I turned my head so that he could kiss me, which he did!

"Babe, do you see that star right there?" he asked out of no where.

"Troy there are like billions of stars," I said sarcastically.

"Well the one on this coordinate has a name," he said taking out a piece of paper.

"Oh, really, and what is the name?" I asked very curious as to what he was trying to say.

"What ever you want to name it, because it's yours," he said giving me the paper.

"You bought me a star?" I said in amazement.

"Yea, I thought that it would be original," he said shrugging.

"Well then I will name the star 'Troyella' so that it has both of our love," I said turning to him and making him lay down on the blanket.

I climbed on top of him and began to kiss his neck and slowly made my way to his lips.

"Gabs, we have one more stop," he said in between kisses.

"Troy lets just stay here for a few more minutes," I said placing my hand under his shirt.

"We can continue this at the next stop in private," he said lifting me up with my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Ok, I guess that might be best," I said allowing him to carry me back to the car with my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs around his waist. He wrapped his arms around my waist to make sure that I didn't hurt my back.

He carried me all the way to the car and put me down at the passenger door.

"You know, I could've walked," I said smiling at him.

"Yea, I know. But I think that it's so much more fun having you in my arms so I can keep you even closer to me," he said while opening the door for me.

I gave him a little kiss and got in. He went around and got in on the other side, and we drove off to the final stop…I wonder where it is?

When we almost there Troy pulled over and looked at me.

"Babe, you're not going to want to do this, but I want this to stay a surprise, so can you put this on?" he asked me in the cutest way, how could I say no.

"Ok, but is this the part where you kill me?" I asked jokingly.

"Yea, because your brother wouldn't hunt me down if you didn't come home in a few days," he said going along with the joke. He handed me a pink blindfold, actually it was one of those things that girls wear when they sleep. It said 'FABOULOUS' in blue rhinestones.

"Is this Sharpay's?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yea, I didn't want to use an ugly one, so I thought that you would appreciate this rather than me tying something around your head and maybe tying it too tight that it hurt your head," he said looking at me.

"Well I do appreciate this, thanks baby," I said taking the blindfold and putting it on.

He continued driving for what seemed to be like five minutes and pulled over. I heard the trunk open and Troy get out.

I'm guessing he grabbed out bags and then came and opened my door. He took my hands and helped me out.

"I have both bags baby, so no worries about having to carry your bag," he said putting his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Ok, take a seat right here and I will be right back," he said helping me sit on a chair.

"No Troy, you can't leave me here with a blindfold on," I said clinging onto his arm.

He gave me a gentle kiss,

"Baby, I'm walking 5 feet from you, you'll be in my eye sight the whole time," he told me kissing me again.

"Fine, but if you are not back in 3 minutes, I am taking this thing off," I said crossing my arms.

"Ok, but baby don't pout like that," he said as I heard him walk off.

2 minutes later he came back.

"And with one minute to spare," he said taking my hand and once again leading me.

"Ok," he said taking off the blindfold.

I looked in front of me to see the sign of the hotel where Troy had asked me out.

I turned around and looked up at Troy and smiled with tears of joy in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently,

"I (kiss) can't (kiss) believe (kiss) this (kiss) entire (kiss) night (kiss) it (kiss) been (kiss) magical."

"Well (kiss) you (kiss) are (kiss) my (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) more (kiss) than (kiss) anything." He said back to me as he kissed me gently.

He took my hand and walked me to the elevator. We went up to our floor and walked over to a suite. We stopped in front of the door and I looked at the number room we were.

1426…why did that ring a bell? OMG this is the same room we had after homecoming, where he asked me to be his girlfriend!

"OMG!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked me.

"This is the same room we were in when you asked me to go out with you," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

He took the key out and opened the door while kissing me.

He put the bags down still not pulling away from out kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We made out way to the bed, in which I fell onto with him on top of me. He kissed my neck gently and began to move all around my neck while still kissing it gently.

I pushed him gently letting him know to get off of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting off respectfully.

"Nothing I just want to change, this dress has sequence if you haven't noticed, and it hurts my body when you are on top of me because the sequence is digging into my skin," I said not knowing if I made any sense. I just wanted to wear the 'sexy' under garments that I had bought for Troy.

"Ok, go ahead. I can get into my pajamas too," he said getting up to get the bags that he threw on the floor. He gave me my bag and I went into the bathroom.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe that we came into the room like that. When she kisses me, my whole world goes blurry; it's just me and Gabby, my love. I had planned on coming in here and watching T.V and talking, not going straight into making out. Don't get me wrong, I mean the kissing and making out and getting on top of her or her on me, and well you get the idea, I don't mind it at all, but I love just cuddling with her and talking with her. Man if the guys ever found out that I enjoy cuddling, I would never live it down!

"You ready Wildcat?" I head Gabby's voice say seductively from the bathroom.

"Ready for what?" I asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"Your present," she said in a duh voice.

"Definitely," I said not knowing what it could be.

She came out of the bathroom in flannel pajamas and fuzzy slippers with her hair in pig-tail braids on each shoulder.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked jumping on the bed.

"Don't get mad, but I thought that you were going to come out in like some sexy Victoria Secret lingerie," I said looking down in embarrassment.

She giggled and laid me down and got on top of me sitting up,

Well, your gift is," she leaned down and kissed me with so much passion.

She pulled away and put a small box in on my chest. I took it and looked at it and then back to her,

"What's this?" I asked holding the box.

"I guess that you just have to open it to find out," she said with a huge smile on her face.

I opened the box find a silver necklace with a basketball and my number underneath it. It was the most thoughtful gift I have ever received. The last time that I was this excited about a gift was when I got a basketball for my 4th birthday.

I looked at the necklace and then back at her and then back at the necklace,

"This is way too expensive Gabs, I can't accept this."

"After the night that you gave me, this has no comparison," she said looking deep into my eyes, "but there's more."

"What? No I can't take anymore from you," I said shaking my head.

"Troy Bolton if you don't accept this gift because if you don't I might have to find someone else to go with," she said in a stern voice like my mother.

I laughed, "Well then I guess I should open and accept the gift."

I opened the envelope and took out two tickets to my favorite band.

"No Way!" I exclaimed picking her up and swinging her around the room in my arms.

She giggled and looked into my eyes, "Way," she said softly.

I leaned in and kissed her and she returned the kiss.

We fell on the bed and continued making out. I was on top of her and began to kiss her neck; I knew that was her spot!

She moaned as I moved back up to her lips.

We shared a long kiss as I began to rub her hips.

"Gabby," I said looking into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Troy," she said a little out of breath from our kiss.

She placed her hand under my shirt and rubbed my stomach. Her hands were so cold, but soft, and just her touch made me warm, I didn't even notice her hands were cold anymore. I began to unbutton her top. I pulled her up so that I could slide her shirt off while she took mine off.

Her legs were wrapped around my waist, but she moved them so that she could take off my boxers.

I looked her in the eye with my forehead against hers,

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yea, Troy I'm ready as long as you are," she said looking me in the eyes.

I leaned down with a smile and began to kiss her again.

Before I knew it we were naked and I was putting a condom on. I looked her in the eye when I was ready and kissed her. She kissed me back allowing me access to her.

I pushed gently and slowly. I knew that it hurt her because she squirmed. I stopped and looked at her. She squirmed a little more, I guess to get comfortable and smiled as she grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss.

I began to push a little harder and faster until we were both moving in a rhythm. Our bodies were one and we moved as one. She moaned as did I.

We were making love, not just having sex, love. This wasn't with just some random person, this was with the woman that I loved and the person I wanted to share my first time with.

I felt my climax coming and I know that hers was coming too.

She moaned louder and louder as she pulled me closer to her body. She arched her back and moaned,

"TROY!"

I fell into her body out of breath and rolled over to the other side. She cuddled up to me and rested her head on chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I stroked her hair pulling the messy ones from her face. She looked up at me and gently kissed me.

I pulled the sheets over us, so we could be comfortable.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead

, "I love you Gabby."

"I Love you too Troy," she said looking deep into my eyes.

We laid there silently just thinking about how we both shared in giving each other the only gift we can give to one person once in our life time…our entire body. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms feeling completely content with what had happened tonight.

I love her so much that sometimes I don't know what I would do if I was to loose her. I think about the things in the future, like prom, and graduation, and what college we will go to together. I have never thought about the future, it always scared me because my dad has always pressured the whole basketball scholarship thing with me, but when I am with Gabby, I can think ahead about the things that I look forward to doing, and most if it involves her being by my side with me all the way. That's what love is, when you can't act like yourself because the person you are in love with makes you want to be a better person. Gabby is that for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Next Morning**

I woke up still wrapped in Troy's arms. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7 in the morning. I wasn't ready to get up just yet, plus I was in bed sleeping next to the best boyfriend a girl could dream of. I looked at how we were seeping and saw that we were completely naked but wrapped together in a blanket. I started to feel a little uncomfortable so I slowly got up trying not to wake him up and put on the shirt Troy was wearing last night and went back to bed.

As I laid down, I felt his arms wrapped around me again and he kissed my neck,

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good Morning, baby," I said back taking his hands that were wrapped around me and intertwining out fingers.

He opened his eyes,

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked as he pulled apart from my hand and began rubbing my arms.

"I was cold and I felt a little uncomfortable lying in bed naked," I said.

"Oh, well I think that the shirt is sexier on you than me," he said with a flirtatious smile as he got out of bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" I asked him leaning up on my elbows.

"I'm cold too," he said while putting on his boxers.

"As long as you don't put a shirt on we are all good," I said looking at him. Man was he sexy, that body of his it just makes me want to jump on him and kiss him all over,

He came back to bed and pulled the sheets over us again and wrapped his arms around me,

"I need body heat to stay warm," he said cuddling up to me.

"Well I am all yours then," I said falling back asleep.

We slept for a few more hours. When we finally woke up it was noon.

"Baby, wake up," I said running my hands through his hair trying to gently wake him up. I gave him a few soft kisses on his neck.

"Hmm, that's the perfect way to wake up, having the woman you love kiss you all over your neck. But, no, I want to stay here," he said rolling over.

"Babe, we have to check out," I said getting up.

I felt him pull me back into bed,

"Ah! Troy, baby, come on we have to pack up and get going," I said trying to get up.

"No we don't," he said hugging me.

"What do you mean? Check out is at 2," I said curious and letting him hold me back. Who was I kidding I didn't want to leave him yet.

"I rented the room for two nights," he said kissing the back of my neck.

"Oh really?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Yea and we can do what ever you want, because our anniversary isn't just one day, it's the whole weekend!" he said opening his eyes.

I leaned down and began to kiss him passionately. He pulled me on top of him, I guess he still wanted body heat! We kissed long and passionately, until I pulled away,

"Well in that case, I want to go try that hot tub in the bathroom," I said getting up and running in to the bathroom.

"What? Hey wait for me," he said getting up and running after me.

"Nope, you want to sleep so I guess I have to try this out all by myself," I said closing the door.

"Gabby, no I want to be in there with you," he said in a whinny voice.

"Sorry Troy, you can have it when I'm done," I said pulling my bag out. I got into my swim suit that the girls packed and put it on. If we were going to try out the hot tub together it was going to be in our bathing suite!

I opened the door in just a bathrobe, although I did have the bathing suit on underneath.

"Ok, you can come in with me, only because I want you to hold me while we talk in here," I said holding the door open for him to come in.

"Well, I don't know if you can go in with that robe on," he said coming over to me and untiying it. I let him because, hello, bathing suit on underneath!

When he took it off of me he just looked at my body,

"Gabby, you have an amazing body."

He took me into his arms and began to rub my bare back with his cold soft hands.

"Troy, your hands are cold," I said.

"Well then I guess you should get in these arms so that they can warm you up," he said pulling me closer and kissing me. I kissed him back and he deepened our kiss. I love kissing him!

"Baby, can you get the towels I left in the closet?" I asked pulling away.

"Yea," he said going to the closet.

He threw the towels on the side and as he walked over about he was about to pull down his boxers and get in the hot tub.

"Here put this on," I said handing him his swimming trunks.

"Oh, ok," he said changing in front of me.

"TROY!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked!" he said back with a flirtatious smile.

He was right, but I didn't feel right with him changing in front of me like that.

"Whatever," I said walking to the tub.

"Hey don't get upset, you know it true," he said as he got in and opened his legs so that I could sit in-between them.

"Yea your right," I said as I got in. I felt his hands on my hips as he began rubbing them. He helped me sit down while running his hand up and down my back.

I sat down and took his hands and wrapped them around my waist, I leaned against him with my head on his shoulder. It was so relaxing, and to think that we were in a hot tub made for two! So romantic, it's like that scene with Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman, except the whole naked part!

"Gabby, last night was…was…was…amazing. I'm glad that my first time was with you because I love you more than anything. It means a lot to me that I was able to share that with you. You will have a piece of me that I can't give to anyone else, and I feel good knowing that," he said hugging me and kissing the back of my neck. I thought that it was so cute how he could get so deep with me, although at school and around the guys he acted like this tough guy, but with me he let his guard down and became this romantic and emotional person.

"Troy, I love you so much. Knowing that you were gentle with me and knowing that I was a little uncomfortable and allowing me to adjust so that I could enjoy the pleasure you brought me means a lot to me. I know that most girls who talk about their first time, talk about how the guy was really rough and went to fast, and instead of enjoying it, it hurt them too much and they regret it," I said turning my head to look him in the eyes.

I pulled his face to look at mine,

"And the fact that you will always be my first love, in all aspects that go along with that title, is special to me. You never forget your first love because they will always have a place in your heart, well Troy welcome to my heart because I don't think that you will ever be leaving it."

He took my face in his hands and pulled me to his. He kissed me gently, in which I deepened the kiss. I turned my body around so that he could close his legs. Then I straddled his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. Our bodies were touching in the steamy hot water of the hot tub.

We made love last night and from the looks of how things were going, I think that it was going to happen again. I pulled away and he just buried his head in my neck and began to kiss it gently and sucking on it.

I moaned into the kisses that he was giving me. He pulled away and looked at me. Our foreheads touched as we looked into each others eyes. I got up as did he and we dried off. We went into the bed room and turned on some music.

It just so happens that the song on the CD that Troy had made was "Bed" by J Holiday.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I guess this is a sign," he said taking my hand and pulling me onto the bed.

"Oh, really?" I asked climbing on the bed and sitting back on my feet (she was basically kneeling on the bed).

Troy was laying back and rubbing my legs. They were a little oily from the water because I had poured that soothing oil into it before letting Troy into the bathroom.

"Wow," he said rubbing my legs, "Your legs are smooth like a baby's bottom."

I giggled,

"Oh, Troy," I said playfully hitting him.

"That's what you kept moaning last night," he said with this huge grin on his face.

"Hey, it's not like you weren't like 'oh gabby, Gabby, oh my God Gabby' last night," I said giggling while mimicking him.

He got a little red,

"Baby don't be embarrassed, I liked it, no one has said my name like," I said with a comforting smile.

"Well I don't like when you play around like that. You know that last night was a big deal for me, especially because I shared with you," he said looking as though he was angry, but I couldn't tell is he was joking or not.

"Troy, I'm sorry-" he cut me off

"Baby, I'm just kidding," he said pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me.

We cuddled on the bed for a little bit with a few hot make out sessions here and there. Soon after we fell back asleep. It was weird, I was never tired, but I when I'm with Troy and he has his arms wrapped around me, I feel so safe and secure, and I guess relaxed that I just fall asleep in his arms.

I wonder if he knows that I can just stay in his arms all day and not have a care in the world. I'm so glad that my first time was with Troy. He was respectful and gentle with me. I know that the next time will be even better, because now we both have experience!


	15. Chapter 15

**The Next Afternoon (Gabriella's POV)**

Troy dropped me off at my house so I could get ready because the girls were coming over and we were having a sleepover! I told Troy that he wasn't allowed to come because it was girl's night. He was a little upset, especially after the weekend that we had together. It was amazing, and I would have all my money bet on the fact that the girls will ask what happened. The girls are coming over around 7 and it was like 4 now. I wanted to get some rest before they came. I set everything up, ordered the food to be delivered at 9 and went to lie down.

**7 o'clock**

Just like an alarm, the girls were here at 7 on the dot. I let them in and led them up to my room. My room was the biggest in the house, because I am the one that is home the most! I had a queen size bed against the wall in the middle of the room, and a couch near my balcony, and of course everything else that is commonly found in most girls' rooms!

Sharpay threw her stuff on the floor and flung herself on my bed. Taylor did the same. Kelsi and Martha took the couch. I looked at all of them and giggled to myself, they were dying to know what happened! I jumped on the bed in between Taylor and Sharpay,

"So what do you girls want to do first?" I asked.

"Well…" Sharpay began as she looked at all the girls, "TELL US EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED THIS WEEKEND!!!" she squealed. I told you they were desperate to know, not even five minutes into the sleepover!  
"You know… just romance," I said blushing at the thought of Troy.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ," they yelled together.

"Tell us right now," said Taylor.

Anthony ran in the room without knocking,

"Gabs you ok? I heard screaming and then your name. What happened?" he asked out of breath.

"Anth, please its girls night, expect a lot of screaming for no reason," I said walking over to him and slowly pushing him out the door and closing it.

"but-" he began but I had already closed the door.

"So…?" asked Kelsi.

"Ok, ok," I said giving in.

Lets make some popcorn and put on some music and I will tell you everything.

"OK," said the girls following me to the kitchen.

After I had told them everything that happened they all looked at each other.

"He bought you a star?" asked Martha.

"Yea, and I named it Troyella after us, so that it would be both of our," I said remembering how he gave it to me,

I looked at all the girls. Each one of them had tears in their eyes.

"Girls? What's wrong?" I asked going over to them and hugging them.

"It's just that it's so romantic," said Sharpay wiping her tears.

"Yea, none of our boyfriends did that for our first anniversary. I mean Gabs; he bought you a star, a necklace, paid for all of us to go to the spa, bought you a new outfit, wrote you a poem, and gave you the one thing he can only give to one person… his virginity. I'm not even dating him and I'm wondering what the hell he is going to do for one year!" said Martha.

"What he did for you, it's like something out of a movie," said Kelsi.

We all talked about the date a little more and then decided to watch the 'Notebook.'

As we were watching the movie, I thought about the weekend I had with Troy. They were right I have never heard of anyone's boyfriend doing anything compared to what Troy did for me. Could this be too good to be true? I mean when things start going good, something always goes wrong. Oh My Gosh, I'm probably going to get run over by a bus or something. That's how it always is, when you feel like your life is perfect some type of train wreck ruins it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door bell.

"It must be the pizza," I said getting the money and going to the door.

Anthony was already there and paid for the pizzas.

"Thanks Anth," I said taking the pizzas into the living room.

The movie had finished and we were eating.

"OMGSH I have the most perfect beyond perfect idea," said Sharpay.

"And what would that be?" I asked curious but excited.

"The boys are at my house for a guy's night right?" she asked, I think I know where this was going.

"Yea, why?" asked Kelsi.

"I say that we sneak into my room and listen through the inter-com that is installed throughout the house," she said shooting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Shar, that is the most perfect beyond perfect idea," I said grabbing my jacket as did all the other girls.

We went to Sharpay's house, which was just two blocks away.

We snuck into her room and turned on the intercom for every room until we found out that the boys were in the basement.

We all gathered around and listened…

**With Troy and the guys (Troy's POV)**

"Dude, you bought her a star?" asked Jason shocked.

"Yea, I saw it in a movie once, and wanted to know if you could really do that," I said remembering the way I gave it to Gabby.

"Wait, but how do you know which one is yours because there are like billions and billions of stars in the sky?" asked Jason completely clueless.

"Man, they give you coordinates on where to locate the star in the sky," I explained as if I was dealing with an elderly person who needed everything to be broken down.

"Oh, ok! Yea I still don't get it," he said rubbing his head.

"Oh man, Gabby is probably telling the girls about how romantic you are and gentle you are and blah blah blah, and then we are going to hear shit about how we should be more like Troy because he is so romantic from our girlfriends. Thanks a lot Troy," said Chad sarcastically.

"Yea, Chad's right," said Zeke.

"What movie did you get that idea of buying the star from?" asked Ryan.

"A walk to remember," I mumbled.

"DUDE that's a chick flick, what the hell are you watching it for?" exclaimed Chad.

"As long as I get to spend time with Gabby I don't care what we do our watch," I said crossing my arms.

"Dude, I hate to say this to you, but you are whipped," said Zeke.

"Yea I know, but I can't help it, I mean I fell hard for her," I said smiling and blushing at the thought of Gabby.

"I wonder what they are doing?" asked Jason.

"I don't know. Why don't we go to Gabby's and spy on them?" asked Ryan.

"No, no, no, no, no," I repeated a million times.

"Why not?" asked Chad.

"Because she has an older brother that would cut off our limbs if we even stepped on the grass trying to spy on the girls. Why do you think I don't sit next to her or show any type of affection to her when we are at her house?" I asked in a duh tone, yet scared at the same time.

"Dude, you love her and she loves you, no worries about the brother, I mean I'm sure Gabby can handle him," said Zeke looking at me as though he wanted to laugh.

"Yea she can, I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Dude relax. If we get caught by him, we can say that we had to give one our girlfriends something," said Chad.

"Fine, but if they are undressing or anything, don't even think about looking, especially at Gabby because I will kick all your asses, got it?" I said staring all of them down.

"Dude, all of our girlfriends are there, I think that we would be looking at them rather than Gabby, no offense," said Jason.

"None taken, good to hear," I said smiling.

**With the Girls (Gabriella's POV)**

"Aw, he's so cute," I said wanting to hug and kiss Troy.

"Yea really cute, we need to get back to your house ASAP, before the boys know that we are here and not there," said Martha.

We snuck out through Sharpay's window and ran as fast as we could back to the house.

When we got there we were so out of breath that we collapsed in my room.

"Ok, I know that Troy knows how to get onto my balcony with no problem, so I have an idea," I said with an evil grin.

"Well…" said all the girls listening to my every word.

"Ok, when they climb up and we hear the rustling of the tree, let's just sit around and look like we are talking about them or fashion or something girly. Then I will say something like 'I miss Troy I'm going call my baby' and call him," Taylor cut me off,

"What does that have to do with busting the boys?" she asked.

"Well Troy always has his phone on ring, and he has my favorite song as my ring tone when I call him, so we will hear it outside and act surprised to know that the boys were spying in us," I said grinning from check to cheek.

"You are an evil thinker Gabs," said Kelsi.

The girls all agreed and about ten minutes later we heard the tree rustling so we got into place. We made sure we were all cute to in boy short under wears and tank tops. It's common among girls to see each other like that, but I don't think that guys know that!

**With the guys climbing the tree (Troy's POV)**

We climbed up the tree to Gabriella's balcony. This was the way I would take when I was lonely at night and couldn't sleep, I would come here and cuddle with my baby and fall right asleep, it worked every time.

When we got to the top, we stayed low so that they couldn't see us. When we looked into the room we all looked at each other and smiled in amazement and looked back. The girls were sitting around in under wear and tank tops! I am so spying on every sleep over she has from now on!

We were listening to them talk about fashion for a few minutes then Gabby stood, man did she have the perfect body.

"Guys I miss my baby, I'm going to call him really quick and wish him a good night," she said grabbing her phone. Hearing that made me smile, I loved hearing her voice at night right before going to bed because she is the person I think about when I go to bed and the first person I think about when I wake up.

"Gabs, this is girl's night, no phones no boys, you promised," whined Sharpay.

"Shar, she misses him. After the weekend she had with him, I think that it's cute that she would want to talk to him even more," said Martha.

Gabby dialed my number, I guess, and my phone began to ring.

Shit I forget to put it on silent again! The boys all looked at me with the evilest look that can ever be given. We got caught big time, I know that Gabby knows the ring that I have set for her a mile away. It was "Angel" by Jessica Simpson, which was her favorite song.

"Do you hear that?" asked Kelsi standing up.

"Yea, that's my favorite song!" exclaimed Gabriella.

The girls got up and walked over to the balcony door and found us trying to hide under out jackets.

They opened the door and each girlfriend went to her boyfriend.

"And what are you doing here Mr. Bolton?" asked Gabby while she tapped her foot.

"I missed my baby and wanted to say goodnight?" I asked in the most possible sweetest voice.

"Aw, nice try," she said helping me up.

"I didn't want to come, the guys made me," I said. Wait what? Why would I tell her I don't want to come over to her house…idiot Troy you are an idiot.

"What? Why wouldn't you want to come to my house?" she asked in a pouty face. I can't resist that face.

I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that," I began.

"Troy I know its ok. So your scared of Anthony, no big," she said and then covered her mouth quickly.

"Wait, how did you know—Gabriella Montez, were you spying on us?" I asked pulling away from the hug so I could look her in the eyes.

"Well-," she began, "yea but it wasn't like we were looking at you, we heard you over the inter com," she said looking at me with sad eyes. I couldn't be mad at her; I mean come on those eyes can work on the most heartless asshole in the world.

"It's ok, as long as you're honest. Wait! How much did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"Enough," she said pulling me into a kiss.

We all went into Gabby's room, the guys and girls.

The girls put on some pants so that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. We put in a movie and all fell asleep. Right before she shut her eyes I kissed her passionately and then a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, sleep tight, I'll be here holding you through the night. Sweet Dreams," I whispered in her ear.

I watched a smile appear on her face as she leaned into kiss me gently,

"I love you too." With that she fell asleep peacefully in my arms, as did I.

I can't help but feel that something is wrong. I mean everything is good right now, and that normally doesn't stay that way. I love Gabby and I know that she loves me, so I know that nothing in the relationship will go wrong, but I am worried about the others who are jealous of us and of her brother, I mean come on he can wipe the cars clean with me if he really wanted to. And the one thing that I am afraid of most is loosing the girl that I love with all my heart. I mean what if they have to move again, that would tear us apart and I don't know what I would do with myself! I love her too much to loose her like that and I'll be damn if it does!


	16. Chapter 16

**4 a.m (Troy's POV)**

I woke up in a cold sweat; I was scared out of my mind. What the hell happened? I had a dream that Dan had come back and taken Gabby and I couldn't find her anywhere. Then when I finally did find her, she was tied up on a bed and Dan was raping her. She had tears in her eyes and bruises all down her face. I woke up at the part where I was kicking Dan's ass. I looked around the room for Gabby and found her beside me. I took her in my arms and hugged her. I guess too tight because she woke up.

"Troy, what's wrong?" she whispered half a sleep.

"I had a nightmare and I just wanted you by my side," I said holding her closer.

"Troy your heart is beating so fast, as if you just ran a marathon," she said turning around in my arms so that she could look at me.

"Baby, what happened? I'm right here by you, you can hug and kiss me all you want," she said taking my face in her hands and wrapping her legs around mine.

"The nightmare was about you," I said with a little tear coming from my eye.

She whipped it away and kissed me. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes and in a calm and gentle voice,

"What happened? Talk about it that way you can get some rest," she said.

"Well, I dreamt that Dan came back and took you away from me. I couldn't find you anywhere and when I did he was raping you," I said looking down.

She lifted my face,

"Hey! I'm right here in your arms kissing you softly and cuddling with you. And I can almost guarantee that if no one was in the room with us we would be making love. I'm not going anywhere, I am here with you to stay," she said leaning in to kiss me.

I leaned in too when our lips met it was the most gently, soft, loving kiss I had ever experienced. I deepened the kiss and pulled away to kiss her neck. She wrapped her legs around me tighter and quietly moaned.

"Troy, you're going to have to stop because you know that's my spot and I loose control when you kiss it, and we have all of our friends in this room around us sleeping," she said leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled back,

"Fine. But now I know where to kiss you when I want to make love to you," I said with a smirk on my face and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

She turned back around and took my hands and wrapped them around her intertwining our fingers.

I rested my head on her shoulder and head as well and whispered softly,

"I love you my angel."

"I love you too baby," she whispered back.

Within a few moments we had fallen asleep.

**The Next Day at School (Gabriella's POV)**

Last night was nice, I mean it started out as a girl's night, but then we ended up just having one big sleep over. Anthony wasn't to thrilled about it this morning, but I had gone into his room when I woke up and told him that the guys were here with us, but that they had come at like 5 in the morning and we all had fallen back asleep. He was ok with it, but didn't like the face that the guys were with us in my room.

I walked into the school with Troy's arm around me and mine around his waist. He loved to walk into school together, it was like one of those moments in the movies when the hot guy walks into the school in slow motion, well Troy told me that's how some of the girls look at him when he walks in so he wanted me to walk in with him every morning so the girls got the clue that he was no longer single and that he was mine all mine!

He walked me to my locker, which his was down the hall from. He waited while I got my books and then we went to his locker to get his. Chad was waiting by his locker and looked at him; I think that it was one of those we need to talk now looks!

"Baby, I'm going to go over by Taylor," I said noticing the look and wanting to give them their privacy to talk.

"Wait, I want to make sure I can see you," he said grabbing my hand.

"Sweetie, look where Taylor is, she's by her locker across the hall, you can see me," I said grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute. I love you," he said leaning in.

I giggled, "I love you too." We kissed gently on the lips and I ran off to Taylor.

"Hey Tay. What's up?" I asked leaning against the lockers.

"Nothing much just waiting for Chad. The team pulled him away from me and said that they had to talk about something. I have no idea what is going on," she said looking at Chad and Troy.

"Yea I know what you mean. When we went to Troy's locker, Chad looked as though he had seen a ghost and gave Troy a look that was like we need to talk, so I told Troy I was coming over here to talk to you so that they could talk," I said looking at Troy. His face went blank with whatever Chad had told him and he looked at me. When he noticed I was looking he gave me a weak smile.

"Tay, something is up. I mean two minutes ago Troy was all lovey dovey and kissing me and had color in his cheeks, now I look at him and he gave me a weak smile and his face is pale," I said smiling back at Troy.

**With Troy and Chad a few minutes earlier (Troy's POV)**

"Dude, we need to talk," Chad said looking at me with a white face.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"You remember Dan?" he asked.

"What the fuck, of course I remember Dan he's the bastard I had to beat the shit out of for my baby. What does he have to do with any of this?" I asked looking Chad in the eyes filled with rage and scared at the same time.

"Well, you know how the game against West High is coming up?" Chad asked.

"Yea, what about it?" I asked giving him my full attention.

"Well when Dan was expelled from school he transferred to West High and is now on the basketball team," he said.

"But Dan plays football," I said utterly confused.

"Well I guess that he has always played basketball and he's good, but football was something his parents forced him to play. Anyway he's the captain of the basketball team and one of the wildcats has a cousin that goes to West High and told the him that all Dan has been talking about was his girlfriend Gabriella and how he misses her and he cant wait until the game against us so that he can show her how much he has missed her," Chad explained.

"What? Shit, what the fuck am I going to do? I need to play in the game, but I want to keep Gabriella safe from that sick bastard," I said looking over to Gabriella. I noticed that she was looking at me with that beautiful face of hers. I tried my best to give a smile, but I know that it didn't work because when she smiled back at me she leaned into Taylor and said something.

What the hell was I going to do? This is the biggest game of the year and I have to play, but I need to make sure that she will be ok, that ass is not going to touch her again. I feel like my nightmare last night is coming true, but I will not let it get as far as him taking her away from me.

I think that I could talk to Anthony and explain to him everything that happened, although I know that would piss off Gabriella like no other, but it's for her safety. Oh, man I don't know what to do.

**After School at Gabriella's house (Gabriella's POV)**

Troy has been acting strange all day. I know that it was because of the talk that he and Chad had this morning. I didn't want to push him to tell me anything at school because I knew that he was coming over today. We walked in and went to my room. Anthony was at work until 7 so I didn't have to worry about Troy being scared shitless to do anything with me!

He went over to my bed and laid down. I followed him but got on top of him rather than lay down beside him. I hugged him with my head on his chest. I felt his hand trace back and forth on my back. I looked up at him thinking that he was looking at me and trying to et my attention to kiss him but he was staring at the ceiling. I got off of him and went to the couch by the balcony and sat down. I wanted to see if he noticed that I had gotten up.

I looked over to him and he was tracing his stomach like he was my back as if I had never gotten up.

"TROY!" I yelled.

He shot up,

"What baby, where are you? You ok? Gabriella?" he said in a panic.

"I'm over here," I said calming down. He was scared about something and I wanted to know what it was.

"Why did you yell like that?" he said walking over to me.

"Troy, I was laying on top of you. You began to trace my back and when I looked up at you thinking that maybe you wanted to kiss me you just looked at the ceiling. I got up to see if you even noticed that I moved and you didn't," I said looking him in the eyes.

He sat next to me.

"I want to know what is going on with you," I said in a little demanding voice.

"I'm just worried about the game against West High," he said.

I knew that wasn't it, he never got worried or nervous over a game. His motto was to play your best and if you win great and if you don't there's always the next game or playoffs.

"You know what Troy, you have never lied to me, but you are right now. If you want to keep lying, you can lie to yourself all the way home," I said getting up and walking away.

He ran in front of me and grabbed me by the arms to stop me from walking out.

"Gabriella, if I tell you what's going on, you're going to be worried and I don't want that for you. Let me be the one to worry," he said looking at me with tears building up in his eyes.

I hate seeing him like this, but I'm a big girl and he was beginning to treat me like Anthony does.

"Troy, I don't want you to be worried if it makes you act like this. If you tell me, we can work this out together," I said placing my hand on his cheek in a comforting matter.

"Fine I'll tell you, but can you kiss me first?" he asked closing his eyes to the touch of my hand on his face.

"Of course," I said closing the door and leading him to the bed.

He sat down and leaned up against him. He looked up as I looked down. We both leaned in and kissed passionately. He deepened the kiss and hugged me. He lifted me on the bed got on top of me without our lips leaving each other. I pulled away about to say something but he leaned down and kissed my neck.

Oh no, this was bad, I was going to get all into it and one thing will lead to another and I'm going to forget all about what I was going to say.

I moaned a little arching my back. He placed his hand under my shirt on my stomach and moved his hands to the side of my hips and began to rub them up and down. I pulled away and took off his shirt. He allowed me to and leaned back into kiss me. He pulled me forward so that I could take my shirt off but we were interrupted,

"Gabs I'm home early, what do you want for dinner?" I heard Anthony yell from downstairs.

"Shit," said Troy dropping me back on the bed and getting his shirt back on. I put the TV on so that it looked as though we were watching TV rather than making out and about to do so much more. I opened the door while Troy sat on the floor leaning against the front of my bed. I jumped onto the bed lying on my stomach with my head by Troy's.

"Gabs?" I heard Anthony said as he walked into the room, "Hey Troy, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I invited him over," I said giving Anth a look to leave.

"Oh, ok, are you staying for dinner? I think I'm just going to order in," he asked.

Something was up; he was never this nice, especially when there was a guy in my room.

"Anthony are coming down? I'm lonely," I head a girl's voice say from downstairs.

Now it made sense, he had a girl over!

"Who's that? She doesn't sound like mom?" I asked Anthony giving him an evil smile.

"That's Sara, that girl I have been seeing," he said walking out and closing the door.

OMG he just closed the door, and Troy was in my room.

I got up and locked the door while Troy gave me a very confused look.

"What he closed it, so I'm locking it!" I said taking his hands.

"Now, where were we?" I asked seductively.

"Babe, I'm not making love to you with your brother and his girlfriend right down stairs," he said kissing me.

"Who said anything about making love?" I asked.

"I thought-" I cut him off.

"Troy, you talk way too much. Just get up here and kiss me," I said lying on my bed.

He climbed on top of me and touched his lips to mine but didn't kiss me,

"Who said I want to?" he said not moving his lips from mine.

"If you didn't want to, you wouldn't be on top of me right now with your lips to mine. I can go without kissing you," I said looking at him.

He pulled away with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Just kidding," I said putting my hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you so much," he said as he once again began kissing my neck.

"I love you too, more than you can imagine," I said bringing his face to mine and kissing it.

I was enjoying the moment we were having, but I didn't forget about what had happened earlier. I will get it out of him; I just want to keep kissing him. Like I said I love kissing him! I just can't help but wonder what he is so worried about. The only time he gets this worried is when it involves someone he loves; I hope that everything is ok with his family!


	17. Chapter 17

Thursday Afternoon (The Day before the West High Game)

**Thursday Afternoon (The Day before the West High Game)**

**Gabriella's house (Gabriella's POV)**

Ok, so Troy has been ok the past week. We haven't talked about what is bothering him so much, but he has been glued to my hip ever since. I'm starting to get worried, because I don't want to sound conceited or anything, but I think that whatever he is worried about it's about me. The last time he was like this was when that whole incident with Dan happened. I mean he wouldn't let me go to the bathroom without sending someone in there with me.

We were all at my house studying for a science test that will determine like 20 of our grade. I was stressing over it and studying with Taylor while Chad and Troy were sleeping.

"Ok, so what caused that chemical reaction?" I asked Taylor from the review questions.

"Well when the two chemicals mixed they caused a reaction that made the solution bubble and overflow," she replied.

"Correct," I said high fiving her. We had this down pack; I mean we have only been studying this past week!

The boys were studying with us, but within an hour they had fallen asleep.

"Taylor, look at our little boyfriends over there sleeping like angels," I said pointing to the boys. Chad had fallen asleep with a book upside down in his lap, and Troy had fallen asleep on Chad's shoulder.

"Let's wake them up," she said crawling over to the boys.

I followed her and when I reached Troy I stroked his head, pushing back his hair.

"10 more minutes mom," he said while moving his head and swatting at me to stop touching him.

I leaned in and softly kissed his lips. That was the way I got him up, so he knew it was me.

He grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. He moved so that I was able to sit on his lap while he wrapped his arms around me.

I pulled away from him.

"Now that's what I call waking up," he said leaning his head on my shoulder. He was so cute most of the time I just wanted to take him and squeeze him into a hug. We looked over at Taylor who was still trying to wake up Chad.

"Baby, wake up," she said in a soft voice.

"Mom, I said that I was sick and don't want to go to school today," he said moving his head.

"There was a pizza delivery truck that tipped over outside and there is pizza everywhere! You better go out there and get all the pizza you can before it's all gone!" said Taylor preparing for what was next.

"WHAT! WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" yelled Chad as he shot up and grabbed Taylor's arm to run outside.

Troy and I looked at each other and laughed. We got up and went over to my bed. I was so tired from studying all week. I just wanted to rest in his arms and fall asleep while he kissed me or whispered in my ear.

He laid down and opened his arms so I could cuddle up to him. He pulled the sheets over us and wrapped his arms around me. He softly began to kiss my neck.

"So are you excited about the game tomorrow night? I'll be there to cheer you on to victory," I said slowly closing my eyes.

He stopped kissing my neck, and I could feel his heart beat begin to beat faster.

I turned around and looked at him,

"Babe, you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yea, like I said I'm just nervous," he said **not** looking me in the eye like he always does when he is lying. I know that he's lying to me.

"Baby, will you please just tell me what is going on? All week you have clung to me as though it was the last time you were going to see me. You're so worried that you're not yourself. You're scarring me," I said choking up on some words.

He smiled at me, as though to hide that he was scared and massaged the side of my face,

"I love you more than anything in this world, and I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen to you. If I was to tell you then you would be worried, and I don't want that for you," he said holding my hands and looking into my eyes.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," I said still holding Troy's hands.

Anthony walked in and just looked at us. I know he accepted Troy and didn't mind if he was in my room anymore because I guess they had a man to man talk.

"Gabs, mom is in the kitchen with your friends and asked if you could go down there really quick," he said looking at me and Troy.

"Sure, come on Troy," I said getting up and pulling him with me.

"Actually Gabs, I have to talk to Troy about basketball. I need his advice about something," Anthony said looking at Troy.

"Ok, I'll be right back," I said leaving the two guys in my room to talk.

**Troy's POV**

"So what's up Anth?" I asked Anthony. We were cool now because we had a talk last week about what he wants for his sister and that he wants her to be protected and I told him that he had no worries because I was there for her and I was not going to take advantage or her hurt at all and I'd be damn if anyone else did. He respected that, and we have been cool ever since.

"Why are you so worried about Gabs? I was walking by and I over heard what you guys were talking about. I want to know, you may not want to tell her, but at least tell me so that I know everything will be ok with her," he said very concerned about his sister.

"It's a really long story," I said looking down.

"Well I have nothing but time," he said looking straight into my eyes as I looked up.

"Well there was this guy that we got suspended from school because he made a move on Gabby and basically pinned her against a wall and was kissing her all over. She had tears in her eyes and he had his football buddies holding the other girls back from trying help to her," I said looking up at him. He had anger in his eyes and his fists where ready to hit the wall.

"Keep going," he said in a low angry voice.

"Well, I got there in time to beat the shit out of him and my team mates beat the shit out the football team. When I reached Gabby she was so overwhelmed that she fainted in my arms. I took her to the nurse's office and stayed there until she woke up. That night I brought her home and your mom had told me to stay the night with her because she didn't want her to be alone and she had to go into work," I said looking down.

"Ok, so why are you so worried now?" he asked starting to calm down.

"We'll last week Chad came up to me and told me that one of the guys on our team has a cousin that goes to West High, where that guy, Dan, now goes. They said that Dan has been going around saying how he misses his girlfriend Gabriella and he can't wait to see her at tomorrow's game to show her how much he has missed her," I said getting angry.

"WHAT?! I am going to that game and sitting by her side the entire time, that slime ball will not get near my baby sister," said Anthony so pissed.

"Yea, well , I have been so occupied with keeping her by my side at all times and trying to come up with a plan, I think that she thinks I'm starting to drift away from her. It's the complete opposite; she is all that I think about. I don't know what to do," I said looking down again.

"Well-" Anthony began but was interrupted by a very angry Gabriella,

"WHAT THE FUCK TROY! YOU CAN TELL MY BROTHER WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ME. THE GIRL YOU CLAIM TO LOVE. AND YOU KNOW THAT I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW ABOUT DAN, WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED?" she said yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Gabs, relax, Troy is just really worried about what this guy is going to do tomorrow," said Anthony holding her back from lunging at me.

"Anth let her go. Just let her get this out of her system," I said preparing for what was coming next.

Anthony let her go as I said and she lunged at me. She slapped me across the face,

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GET OUT OF MY LIFE. I THOUGHT THAT I COULD TRUST YOU BUT I CAN'T," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Gabby, I love you and I want to protect you. I thought that you would realize that. You know that I would do anything for you," I said trying to take her into a hug.

"Just leave Troy," she said calming down.

I looked at her and grabbed my things, as I was about to walk out of her bedroom, with her back to me I turned around and said,

"I love you Gabriella."

I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Chad I'm heading out. Tay, I think that you should go upstairs to talk to Gabriella, she really needs you and the girls right now," I said as I walked to the door

Chad chased after me,

"Dude, wait up! I'm coming with you," Chad called after me.

He caught up to me and we went to my house where I told him everything that had happened.

**With Gabriella**

When Troy walked out I fell to the floor and began to cry. Anthony came over to me and hugged me as he rocked me back and forth. I pushed him away and told him to get away and stay out of my life. I was so mad and hurt. Well the truth is I was jealous that Troy was able to tell Anthony all of that and not me.

I'm kind of freaked that Dan is coming back for me and I understand why Troy was so worried but, why wouldn't he just tell me so I can worry with him. We could make a plan on what to do together.

Taylor walked in to find me on the floor curled into a ball just crying my eyes out.

"OH MY GOSH Gabby, what's wrong, what happened?" she said taking me into a hug.

I clung onto her and just cried. After a few minutes I leaned back and told her everything that I had over heard.

"Oh, Gabs, I'm so sorry," she said rubbing my head.

I laid down on her lap while she stroked my head while I told her what happened when I walked in.

"You slapped him?!" she exclaimed.

"It was in the heat of the moment," I said beginning to cry again.

"Gabs, I understand why you are so mad and hurt, but you have to look at the reasons he didn't tell you. You have to see that he wanted to protect you and he really does love you," she said in a calm and gentle voice.

I know she's right, and I know that I am going to have to work so hard to get him back, but right now I am so scared; scared to see Dan, scared to loose Troy, scared of everything in my life. I love him and I know that he loves me but it hurts that he would tell my brother, above all people, before he would tell me about something this big!


	18. Chapter 18

Troy's POV

**Troy's POV**

"She slapped you?" asked Chad shocked as can be after I told him what happened.

"Yea man," I said looking down.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell her, I mean you know that she likes to know what's going on with you so she can help you with anything that she can," he said.

He made complete sense. From the beginning I have never lied to Gabriella. She has always been the one person I go to talk about everything, I mean yea I have Chad and the guys to talk to, but with Gabriella I can allow myself to let go and just be Troy; the guy that can be tough but yet emotional too. I loved that she was able to bring that out in me.

"Dude, what do I do? I love her too much to let this fight get between us," I said looking up with tears in my eyes.

"Are you CRYING?" asked a very surprised Chad. "You must really love her man," he said placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Man I love her more than anything. She's my everything," I said letting a few tears slide down my face.

"Well, then go get her. Don't just sit around here and mope, go and get the love of your life," he said helping me up and pushing me towards the door.

Chad could be deep when he really wanted to or when it really mattered.

"Thanks man," I said grabbing my jacket and walking over to Gabriella's house. I left in such a rush that I forgot my phone.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Taylor, I have tried calling him like a million times," I said starting to feel the tears grow in my eyes again.

"Well keep trying, he wouldn't just ignore you like that," she said trying to comfort me.

"You know what; I need to go clear my head. I'll be back in a little bit," I said grabbing my jacket.

"Ok, I'll stay here and wait for you to come back," she said turning the T.V on.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Troy pacing back and forth in my front yard. I closed the door and walked over to him, but he didn't see me.

As he was pacing he was practicing what he was going to say to me,

"Gabby, I love you and I only wanted to protect you, no I already said that. Ok um… Baby you and I are meant to be, no she knows that as well as I do…um…Gabby when I found that out I didn't know what to do, I mean everything was going great in your life and I didn't want to be the one that had to tell you about the bastard. I just wanted to think of a plan first and then tell you what was going on and then we could've worked out the plan together. Yea that's good, I'll go with that," he said as he turned around to find me standing there with tears building in my eyes.

"Gabby, I jus-" he began but I cut him off,

I ran into his arms and kissed him like I never kissed him before. I deepened the kiss as I held onto him as tight as I could.

After a few minutes I finally pulled away,

"Troy you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for over reacting. I love you so much."

"Baby, I just wanted to protect you," he said holding onto me.

"I know that now. It was just listening to you tell my brother about my life and then about what has been going on with you all week, just got me jealous and I felt as though you didn't trust me," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, as if that was possible.

"I just wanted to make sure I knew what I wanted to do about this whole situation before I filled you in, then I could offer you a suggestion on how to handle this and you wouldn't have been as worried," he said whispering in my ear.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me back into the house. I rested my head on his shoulder as he carried me up to my room. When he opened the door we found Taylor sleeping on my bed.

I giggled,

"I think she was tired."

"Yea, maybe we should let her sleep," he whispered.

"Yea, but I have a better idea," I said grabbing my phone.

I called Chad and told him to come over and get her. When he got to my house Troy and I were cuddled up on the couch.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In my room sleeping. Don't wake her up, just carry her to your house," I said leaning against Troy.

"Ok, sounds good," he said walking upstairs to get her.

After he left with Taylor asleep in his arms Troy and I went up to my room. No one was home tonight because Anthony was staying over at his girlfriend's tonight and my mom was working late at the office.

"Baby, I better get going, it's late and we have school tomorrow," Troy said getting up.

"Don't you want to stay with me? I mean when you leave I'll be all alone in this big old house. Who knows who or what can get in? I won't have anyone here to help me," I said with a pouty face and in a baby voice.

"Well in that case," he said walking back over to my bed and taking his shirt off.

"Hey! Who said that you can take your shirt off?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well," he began while he walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips, "I don't have to be the only shirtless person in the room," he finished as he began to lift my shirt off.

I giggled and let him take my shirt off. Little did he know that I had a tank top on underneath.

I wrapped my arms around him and we began to kiss. He gently kissed me slowly deepening each kiss.

While we were kissing, he began to run his tongue back and forth on my lower lip basically asking for permission to play tongue hockey with me! I opened my mouth and we began our game of tongue hockey. His kiss just made me weak in the knees. Before I could slip out of his grip because of this amazing kiss, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

We fell on my bed with him on top of me.

He ran his hands up and down the side of my hips. I ran my fingers through his hair and moved my hands down his chest. I traced over his abs and made my way down to his pants. I unbuckled them and he got off of me to take them off. I got up and went over to my ipod and turned on the song "When You Look Me in the Eyes"

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you;  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**

I went back and laid on the bed so Troy could get back on top of me. He leaned in and kissed my neck from side to side. He was just in his boxers while I was still in my jeans and tank top.

He started to unbutton my pants and slid them off. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up to take off my tank top. We rolled over so that I was on top and leaned down and kissed his abs slowly making my way to his neck where I spent minutes gently kissing him. He moaned as did I

**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

Troy took my bra off and began to massage my breasts. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. We rolled over again so that he was on top of me. As were kissing I listened to the words of the song. This was our song. Everything that is said in this song explains our relationship. I ran my hand up and down his abs and traced them. I loved doing that because, lets face it, he's fucking sexy and those abs of his are just oh, god I cant even explain it!

**How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here;  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
**He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes,

"I love you Gabriella Montez. I love you so much that it hurts."

"And I love you too Troy," I said pulling him down into another kiss. I love that we were able to tell each other how we felt. It means a lot to me that I am able to do that with Troy. He began kissing my neck and ran his hands up and down my back**  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
**He pulled away again,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Troy, it's not like we haven't done this before. I want to and you know more than anyone I only do something if I want to. Are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked looking deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I love making love to Gabs. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok before I continued," he said smiling.

"Well then please continue," I said flirty.

He began to kiss me again moving his hands down to where my underwear was.**  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.**

He slid them off while I took his boxers off. He pulled his wallet out of his pants to get a condom out.

"So I guess you carry one with you everywhere you go now?" I asked jokingly.

"No, only when I'm with you," he said putting it on.

I giggled while he got on top of me.

"Ready?" he asked about to position himself.

"Yea," I said position my self to allow him between my legs.**  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.  
**He pushed himself inside me, but this time it didn't hurt as much. Actually it was a good feeling like, we were one. He pushed in gently and slowly. I moaned, "Oh, Troy!" he began to go faster and faster. Our bodies were moving as one in a rhythm. "Oh, Gabs!" he moaned a little out of breath. He leaned in and kissed me. We both hit our climax and he began to slow down. He fell on top of me and began to kiss my neck. I hugged him and allowed him to kiss my neck all over. I loved when he did that!**  
When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**

He rolled over to the other side and wrapped the sheets around himself and me. He grabbed me into his arms and kissed me.

"I love you," he said leaning in to kiss me again.

"I love you too," I said kissing him passionately. I got up to put some clothes on in case my mom came home and found us naked in bed! He did the same and then went back to the bed.

He laid on his back so that I could cuddle up to him. I rested my head on his chest while he pushed my hair away from my face and put his hand under my shirt to rub my bare back. We soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Troy's POV

**Troy's POV**

I woke up to a sound of clicking….it sounded like a shutter maybe from a camera. I slowly opened my eyes to find the source that was disturbing my sleep with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms. I looked around to find Chad standing in the room whispering to someone…I think that it was Taylor.

"What the hell are you doing in Gabriella's room?" I asked, obviously startling him because he jumped about twenty feet in the air!

"Sorry man, but Tay said that she left her jacket here," Chad said turning around with a camera in his hands.

"What the hell is the camera for?" I asked sitting up.

"Well we figured you guys would have made up and been all cuddly and cute, and you know that it grosses me out so now I have leverage over you…I will show this picture to Anthony if you guys kiss more that 10 times within a school day," explained Chad.

I got up and walked over to him,

"ok, let me see the picture I bet she looks so peaceful."

"Yea man she does, look," Chad handed me the camera…I made it look like I was looking intently at the picture, but really I was deleting it.

"HEY!" Chad yelled when he figured out that I had just deleted his leverage.

I laughed, then realized my girlfriend was moaning in her sleep,

"Chad, shut up what the hell," I said whispering and yet yelling at him too,

"Baby it's ok, I'm up now," I heard Gabs say with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control him, you know how he gets when he's excited," said a very embarrassed Taylor.

I walked over to my baby's bed and leaned over to gently kiss her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"Lets go Chad, leave them to cuddle," said Taylor trying to get rid of my best friend.

"But baby they can do that whenever they want, I want to hang out," said Chad acting as though he was 5.

"Chad I said lets go," Taylor said in her mom voice.

"Yea Chad leave because whenever we want alone time we can count on you to pop in and ruin it," I said with a small smirk playing across my lips. I also earned a slap in the arm from Gabby.

"Fine, but no canoodling tomorrow at school we have to prepare for the game," said Chad as he walked out of the room grabbing Taylor's jacket.

I turned around to find Gabby facing the opposite direction holding herself; I walked over to the other side and got back into bed so we were facing each other,

Baby, you ok?" I asked as I brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"Yea, I'm just worried about the whole Dan thing," she sighed.

I leaned in and gave her a kiss and pulled her into my chest as close as possible,

"I am NOT; I repeat NOT going to let anything happen to you. That bastard will not get near you. I am going to talk to your brother and see if he will sit like two rows behind you and the girls so he can watch the game and you. After the game I want you to stand in front of the boys' locker room with the girls and I will have Anthony and a few other guys with you until I can get back to you to wrap my arms around you and hold you close. I love you so much and I refuse to have anything happen to you. As selfish as this may sound I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you and I will be damned if Dan gets within 10 feet of you," I said tensing up a little. I think she realized because she started to rub my arms up and down, knowing that only she could do that to calm me down.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Don't worry about being selfish with that idea because I guess you can call me selfish too because I feel the exact same way towards you. I love you Troy," she said gently kissing my chest.

I held her close to my heart while she began to hum a song. She knew that was the way to get me to sleep just like I knew rubbing her back or head was the way to get her to fall asleep.

Before I knew it the last thing I heard was the sweet voice of my angel that I was holding.

**The Next Morning**

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to a soft buzzing coming from my phone…it was my alarm. I turned around to find Troy still asleep. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up, and I had to take a shower anyway. I slowly tried to get out of his grip. I did so successfully and put a bear in his arms so he thought that I was still there. As soon as the bear was there he gripped it for dear life. Isn't he cute?!

I walked into my bathroom and took a nice long hot shower to relax.

About twenty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet to figure out what I was going to wear today. I decided on skinny jeans with a white and red fitted T-shirt with Troy's warm up jacket to show my support for him.

I made my way over to Troy to wake him up so he could get ready.

"Troy, time to get up baby," I said shaking him slightly.

"Mom, I don't feel good today I think I should stay home," he said rolling over onto the bear…Thanks God that wasn't me he would have crushed me!

"Troy Gabby is naked and wants to do a strip tease for you, but if you wont get up I think that she will do it for someone else," I said trying to hold in my laughter as he jumped up,

"WHAT THE HELL, SHE BETTER NOT, THAT IS FOR ME AND ME ONLY," he yelled. His face dropped once he saw me laughing and turned his back to me as if he was mad at me,

"Gabs, why do you do that to me, can't you just kiss me softly to wake me up?" he asked groaning.

"I could but then it wouldn't be as much fun to torture you!" I said getting up, "Get dressed we have to get to school," I said walking out of the room.

When we arrived at school, you could tell that there was a big game going on tonight with all the red and white. I couldn't wait for the game tonight because the girls and I made shirts for our boys. They're really cute they're white with red shirt paint. On the front it says go wildcats and on the back is a name and number of who ever your boyfriend is…mine says Bolton 14. We were going to surprise the boys by showing up in their warm ups and at half time we had a routine worked out. Since our boyfriends are the starting five, well besides Ryan, the cheerleaders asked us if we wanted to be apart of the half time show, of course we said yes!

As we walked through the halls everyone was high fiving Troy and wishing him luck tonight. He held my hand tighter and led me to our lockers. We got our books for our first period and headed to meet up with the gang.

**Lunch Time**

Troy was reluctant in letting me go to the dance room with the girls; he didn't want anything to happen while he wasn't with me. I completely understand, but come on a girl needs a little space even from a sexy ass boyfriend like Troy.

We walked into the dance room to find the cheerleaders there. We went over what was going to happen at the game. We went through the routine a few times and then headed off to lunch.

**End of the day**

As the day came to end, Troy was hyped up for the game. We're not talking nervous am-I-going-to-play-ok hyper, we're talking a five year old who has eaten way too much sugar and is jumping up and down hyper.

"Baby hurry up, come on, I want to get home. BABE HURRY YOUR CUTE LITTLE ASS UP." He yelled at me as I slowly made my way to his car.

"I know that you are NOT yelling at me like that Troy Bolton," I said in a very low voice showing him he was starting to get on my last nerve. I think that he noticed because he turned around to look at me and all the excitement left,

"I'm sorry," he said lowering his head like a little boy who just got in trouble by his mom, "it's just your walking SOOO slow and I want to get home and get dressed then go to the game together early so I can practice." He looked so cute. Those blue eyes of his sparkled and a small smile played on his lips when he realized I had a small smile on my face.

"I know baby, but seriously you should see yourself right now, you look like you are five years old!"

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me,

"Oh really, well do you think that a five year old could do this?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed me so passionately.

"They could, but it would be so wrong," I said amazed by the kiss but just waited to see what his reaction was.

He looked at me and laughed,

"I love you," he said looking me in the eyes after he stopped laughing.

We made our way back to his house so he could get ready. Then he took me home, thinking that I was going to the gym with him.

"Alright baby, good luck and I will see you there. Win one for me Wildcat. I love you," I said as I got out of the car. He pulled me by the arm so I could get back into the car,

"Excuse me, but you are going to get ready and you are coming with me," he said with a serious tone.

"Babe I know what the risk is, but I think that you will agree with me when you see why I need to go with the girls and not you," I said trying to give him a small hint. When I realized that he wasn't going to let me go I looked him in the eyes taking his face into my hands,

"Anth is coming with us to make sure that everything is ok. I made sure it was ok with him at lunch. Don't worry baby, nothing will happen. I love you. Now go and win that game for me," I kissed him goodbye when he released my arms.

"Fine. But you are all mine after the game no matter what, understand?" he asked playfully.

"Yes _dad_," I said laughing as I closed his door.

"Oh Gabs," he yelled, I turned around; "I love you too. And don't worry, this game is for you." He said and watched me walk into my house.

**One hour Before the Game**

**Gabriella's House with the girls**

"Ok, so we have everything?" I asked as we started to get our things together.

"Yes," everyone said at the same time probably annoyed that I have asked the same question about twenty times. We were so cute in short skirts with our home made shirts on. All of our hair was half pinned with red and white ribbons and we had on dark eyeliner and mascara. We also had red glitter on our eyes and pink lip gloss on. We were ready to perform for our boys.

"Yes, I have the cd," said Sharpay making her way to the door.

"And yes, I have the jackets," said Taylor…the jackets being the warm up jackets the boys wear to school on a game day except for today because they had to wear a tie.

"And yes I have the make up incase we have to fix ours before we perform," said Martha.

Kelsi just looked at me with a reassuring smile as we left my room to go down stairs where Anthony was waiting for us.

"Wow, baby sis, you are so lucky that I am going with you because I would not let you out of the house in that skirt," said Anthony being his over protective self!

**At the gym with the guys**

**Troy's POV**

I was in the locker room with Chad and the rest of the team before we went out for pre game warm ups.

"So was Gabby acting weird towards the end of the day because Taylor and Sharpay were," said Chad as Zeke nodded confirming what Chad had said.

"Yea Kelsi was quieter that usual," said Jason.

"Yea, I think that they have something planned because Gabs said that she was coming with the girls and Anth," I said thinking back to our earlier conversation.

We walked out onto the court as West High was arriving.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bolton and the dream girls," said the annoying scum that I was hoping would be sick and wouldn't show up, Dan.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Where's that beautiful girlfriend of mine, I've missed her so much and I want to show her just how much I have," he said smirking at me. He knew just what to say to get under my skin.

"You better not even look her way or I swear to God-"I was cut off when I heard his team mates whistle at who just walked through the doors.

"There she is boys, that's my sexy Gabriella I've been telling you about," I heard Dan say.

Chad held me back from lunging at him while he walked over to her.

"What the hell man, let me go so I can keep him away from her," I said pushing Chad's hand away.

"Dude Anth is with her, she'll be fine," he said calmly. I knew he was right

**Gabriella's POV**

We walked into the gym swaying our hips from side to side wearing the warm up jackets. It was like slow motion. As we walked through we heard whistling, thinking that it was our boys we turned around with smiles on our faces, which soon turned to frowns when we realized that the whistles came from the West High basketball team.

Anthony was right behind us but stood back a little so he didn't embarrass me.

"Hey baby. I've missed you so much," said Dan walking towards me with his arms open.

I began to look around for Troy but saw that he had his back to me. The next thing I know the girls were all beside me and my brother was standing in front of me.

"Stay the FUCK away from her or you will regret you ever looked her way. Do you understand me jackass. I will fuck you and your little team up," said Anthony clenching his fists.

He obviously knew that this was the guy who tried something with me.

I think that Troy heard Anth because the next thing I knew he was right behind me with his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Baby I thought that we were still together. Now you're with Bolton," asked Dan. He was so disgusting. I know how to get to him….embarrass him.

"Dan sweetie, I was never yours to begin with. The only way you got your hands on me was because you forced them on me. You know that you couldn't have me by my free will because I will always belong to Troy and only Troy. I heard about what you were saying at West, and I am going to clarify it for your basketball buddies right now," I looked at his friends who were basically checking me out, "Dan and I were never together. He thought that we were because he forced himself on me. I am with Troy. Always have been always will be. So do me a favor and tell the rest of the school that because I don't want anyone to doubt that I am with Troy Bolton," I said looking at each and every one of them and then back at Dan whose face had completely dropped. He turned on his heel and walked away with his team following him.

"Damn little sis, who knew?" asked Anthony, clearly still amazed.

"That's right baby you tell them who you belong to, and I'll show you tonight my love," whispered Troy in my ear so sexily I could have taken him right there and then.

"I look forward to it baby," I whispered back. He kissed my neck and went back to warm ups with the rest of the team.

"Damn Gabby," said Sharpay as she came up next to me.

"Yea, I can't believe you just did that, I would have been scared shitless," said Taylor who came on my other side.

"Girls, lets just say with all of you around and Troy holding me I was able to give that scum bag a piece of my mind. And believe me if his team didn't realize I am Troy's and only Troy's then they will at half time," I said with a smile on my face.

We walked to the bleachers to take our seats behind the basketball team, which was reserved for the girlfriends, and Anthony took his seat two rows behind us, just as we planned. I was so excited for half time because Troy would be in a surprise of his life along with Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan! I couldn't wait for half time to come!


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella's POV

**Gabriella's POV**

"Go Baby! Go Troy!" I yelled throughout the game. I was so excited…Dan was playing the worse game of his life and kept giving me dirty looks whenever I would cheer for Troy.

"That's right baby, you shoot that ball," I yelled. This one caught Troy's attention because when he ran past me he gave me his infamous wink.

Before I knew it, it was half time and the girls and I were walking towards the entrance to the gym trying to go unnoticed by the boys. I had to fill in Anthony about the whole surprise thing other wise he would have followed us and then POOF there goes the whole surprise because if I know my baby, he would have followed us out upon seeing Anthony following us.

Once we made our way out to the entrance of the gym we did little touch ups on our make up and put on our spankies (the little under wear covers that cheerleaders wear under their skirts) under our skirts so no one could have a free show to what belonged to our boyfriends!

"Ok girls, you remember everything right?" I asked nervously. They all nodded their heads showing their nervousness too. We heard the final buzzer go off and I could just picture Troy's face filled with worry and confusion noticing that I wasn't still in the stands.

**Troy's POV**

The final buzzer went off and I was looking for my good luck charm in the audience but she wasn't where she was before. Come to think about it none of the girls were to be seen. I looked up at Anthony and he was avoiding my gaze…something is up and I don't know if I should be excited or worried. I looked at all the guys and they were just as confused as I was. Then all of a sudden the lights shut off and there was a spot light on the entrance to gym and I heard the cheerleaders begin to chant…it must be the half time show. Normally we don't watch but since it is a big game and we are kicking ass, dad said that we could watch.

"Hey guys, so tonight instead of the cheerleaders doing their everyday routine, we have decided to mix it up a bit. Can I have Troy, Zeke, Chad, Jason, and Ryan…yes Ryan Evans, come down to the middle sideline? Thanks boys, there are seats set up for you to sit down," said one of the cheerleaders. The lights were still off so I couldn't tell who it was.

All of sudden Mariah Carey O.O.C starts to blast through the speakers and the doors open to reveal all of our girlfriends in our warm ups jackets and short skirts walking in swaying their hips from side to side…one hand on their hip and their other swaying in rhythm with their shoulders…it was sexy as hell.

**Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever  
It's forever  
It's forever  
It's forever  
It's forever**  
They stopped in front of us as the first verse began and started dancing their routine. Damn Gabs was right I don't mind that she went with the girls if this is what they were working on. My baby can shake that ass.  
**Baby, no matter how long it be  
We never lose that chemistry  
And it's the strongest thing  
I've ever experienced  
So sorry, what ever happened to empathy  
I know you motherf-- feel like we  
When you're messin' with the one  
True lover that makes you O.O.C.  
** They made their way to us and basically gave all of us lap dances. It was turning me on like no other.  
**Even though I've been gone for a minute  
It's wrong I admit it  
Your love's so addictive that  
I get so O.O.C.  
Out of control baby**  
As she began to walk away she took her pointer finger and gently let it fall down my body from my chest to my waist. She has that smirk on her face…she definitely knows what she is doing to me.  
**Although we've both moved on to another  
Still long for each other  
It's wrong but eternally  
I get so O.O.C.  
And that's just the way it be**  
the music changed to Rhianna's If It's Lovin You Want and the girls started to dance as if they were belly dancers while slowly unzipping their jackets and tossing them to all of us.

**I want to let you know  
That you don't have to go  
Don't wonder no more  
What I think about you**

If its loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's lovin that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby 

While they were dancing they turned in a circle while rolling their hips and that's when I noticed…they made shirts with our numbers on the back. Damn this makes this dance even sexier. Wait until I get her home tonight…  
**Now it's obvious you need a friend to come hold you down  
Be that one you share your everything when no one's around  
Baby come tell me your secrets, and tell me all your dreams  
'Cause I can see you need someone to trust  
You can trust in me  
**they stopped right in front of us and shook their hips from side to side to follow along with the words. Where the hell did they learn to dance like this?**  
Di di di di da da dey  
So just call me whenever your lonely  
Di di di di da da dey  
I'll be your friend, I can be your homey**

If it's loving that you want  
Then you should make me your girl, your girl  
If it's loving that you need  
Baby come and share my world, share my world  
If it's loving that you want  
Then come and take a walk with me, walk with me  
Cause, everything that you need, I got it right here baby, baby

They turned around with a pop of their hips and shoulders and turned around rolling their hips and ended the song with their back to the rest of us and the crowd showing off the numbers that they were wearing. I can't believe that they did this for us. I looked from side to side and noticed that all of the guys had on the same expression that was probably on my face…want, desire, love, and lust.

We all stood up slowly as the girls walked back to us shaking their hips while everyone in the back ground was screaming and yelling along with wolf whistles being thrown in here and there.

I took Gabs into my arms and lifted her up so her legs could rap around my waist,

"That was the sexiest thing that I have ever seen. You do know that I plan on getting back at you for almost giving my a hard on in the middle of an important game," I whispered into her ear while I felt her giggle, the one that made my heart jump each and every time I heard it.

"I know wildcat, and believe me there is more to this little dance, but it's for your eyes only," she whispered back into my ear seductively.

I put her down and leaned in and kissed her with as much passion I could muster.

**Gabriella's POV**

I guess that the dance went well because this kiss made me weak in the knees. I mean if Troy wasn't holding me I would have fallen flat on my ass. God I love this boy.

"Go sit your cute little ass down so I can win this game for you and then take you home and continue our after party," he said while slapping my ass. I turned around with a shocked look on my face and glared at him,

"You know you liked it baby," he said with a huge grin on his face. Oh will he pay for that tonight!

I walked back to the girls who were already sitting in our seats and they all had the same smile in their face as I did. As the second half of the game was about to begin, I looked on the court to find Dan smirking at me. He had a look on his face that said "I know that dance was for me," needless to say that made me uncomfortable. I think that Troy noticed the look because he walked past Dan and shoved his shoulder against his. That's my man watching out for me.

**After the Game**

The boys won 65 to 47. Yea, it wasn't that close of a game, but my baby did amazing! I did as Troy wanted and after the game the girls and I went to wait for our boys outside the locker rooms while Anth followed us. We were all standing there and talking with one another when Dan and his whole basketball team came up to us. Anthony stepped in front of all of us as we slowly walked backwards together.

"Baby, I know that dance was for me and that you mixed mine and Bolton's name up on the back of your shirt. I'm not sure how but, hey it's an honest mistake," said Dan with an ugly grin on his face that made him look slimier if that was even possible.

"Dude, seriously I'm not gonna warn you again to stay away from her and the rest of the girls. I don't want to have to do damage, but so help me God if you touch her you will regret it," said Anthony in the lowest voice I have ever heard from him.

"Oh really, and who are you the other man in her life?" asked Dan while stepping towards us.

"You could say that, but not in the reference that you are referring to. She's my little sister and I swear I will do whatever it takes to keep you away from her," said Anth stepping towards Dan.

This left an opening for one of Dan's team mates who was off to the side watching to step between us separating the girls and me from Anth.

"Anth!" I screamed out as the guy grabbed me by the waist.

"Gabby!" he yelled back trying to reach for me only to be pulled back and held by five other West High team mates.

"Now, now, now baby girl don't worry. Big brother is fine only if you come with me and give me a little dance of our own.

"You sick Bastard!" I yelled and spit in his face. He drew his hand back and slapped me across the face.

"Son of a Bitch don't fucking hit her," I heard Anth yell while struggling to get out of the grasp of the other guys when two more came up to help hold him down.

"Just because you suck at everything you do, doesn't mean you have to take things from other people to make yourself feel better. Seriously what kind of a man slaps a girl or tries to force her into doing something that she doesn't want to? I can answer that…not a man, but a sorry little boy who has a pencil dick who wants to be manly in ways that he can't!" I yelled in Dan's face. I heard everyone gasp as Dan took me from his buddies grasp and threw me over his shoulder to walk away,

"I'll show you how manly I can be," he said anger evident in his voice.

"PUT HER DOWN AND WALK OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE BECAUSE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, ESPECIALLY AFTER SEEING YOU SLAP HER, STUPID ASS BASTARD," I heard a voice yell as all the West High team mates backed behind Dan letting go of Anthony.

Dan put me down but put his arms around my waist like Troy had earlier and began to softy kiss my neck. It didn't make me feel weak in the knees like Troy did; it made me want to vomit.

"Stop kissing her," said Troy in a very low angry voice that could probably kill someone.

"Oh, and what would you do if I left my mark on her?" Dan asked as he began to kiss my neck again. I rose my elbow up and brought it back down hitting his stomach. Once he released me I stopped on his foot and ran into Troy's awaiting arms.

"You ok?" he whispered in my ear as he hugged me tight.

"Yea, I'm fine. Can we just leave please?" I asked him while looking into his eyes.

He gave me a smile and gently ran his fingers over my cheek,

"Yea I just have to give Dan a few pointers," he said while pushing me gently behind him and over towards the rest of the girls.

"Hey Dan! Let me give you a few pointers on not what to do with another man's girl. One don't fucking touch her and try to mark her as you own. I think that you can remember this by," he stopped and punched Dan in the face, "that black eye that you will have tomorrow. Pointer number two don't ever fuck with the captain of the basketball team at East High because you will regret it," said Troy as he walked over to Dan again and punched him repeatedly in the face and ribs until Chad pulled him off. Dan was lying there while his team mates looked up at Troy with a shocked look on their face that also had a hint of fear.

"That goes as an example to the rest of you. Do I make myself clear?" Troy asked as he kept his voice low and full of anger. The entire team nodded their head, helped Dan up, and made their way to the exit.

Troy turned around and almost instantly that anger filled voice that was speaking a minute ago vanished as he came up to me and pulled me into an embrace and rubbed my back in soothing circles,

"Baby, are you sure you're ok?" he asked me filled with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you," I whispered into his chest while I placed a loving kiss to his heart through his shirt.

"It's my job to protect you baby. Let's get you home," he said while grabbing my hand.

We all walked out together and made our ways to our cars. We said good bye to everyone. Chad and Taylor were going out to dinner, Zeke and Sharpay where going with Ryan and Martha to their house for a romantic poolside double-date dinner, and Jason and Kelsi were going to go see a movie. Anth was heading to his girlfriends house for the night, which left me and Troy at my house all by ourselves. Before leaving Anth pulled me into an embrace,

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you baby sis. I failed as an older brother," he said while tightening his grip.

"Anth, don't say that. You were trying to defend me but it was a trap. Knowing you wouldn't let him intimidate you by stepping forward as he did was what he wanted so his little buddy can separate us. He knew that I would call out for you and that would be the chance to have his team mates grab you….when you were distracted. Don't think that you don't protect me because I can only remember one big brother who would help me through the stormy nights when mom was at work, and who would bandage any scrapes that I had, and most importantly who shows his love for me through his over protectiveness although that does get annoying sometimes," I said giggling a little towards the end of my speech.

"I love you baby sis, and I think that the only other person I actually trust to protect you is Troy. He proved that to me tonight," he said while pulling back and looking at me. "Go have fun tonight and I will be back around noon tomorrow. I love you," said Anth as he made his way to his car.

I watched him walk away and felt two familiar arms encircle my waist,

"I say we head back to your empty house and begin the after party baby," troy huskily whispered in my ear. I turned to face him,

"I think that is the best way to celebrate. What are we standing here for? Lets GO!" I screamed while jumping onto his back so he could carry me to the car. I cannot wait to get back to my house!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I haven't updated in a while I know, but hey this is a filled drama chapter so I hope that you liked it. You probably already know what is going to happen next chapter, but hey I have to leave a little to the imagination before I update again! lol**


End file.
